EL JUEGO MAS PELIGROSO ADAPTACION
by anali88
Summary: Despues que Serena descubriera el engaño se su prometido con su prima terminara en los brazos del hombre en quien penso que terminaria enredandose...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Juego Más Peligroso**

**(The Trophy husband)**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 1**

Serena pagó el taxi a toda prisa y corrió escaleras arriba hasta el piso que compartía con Hotaru. ¿Las habían robado? ¿Había tenido un accidente alguien de la familia? O, lo que era peor, ¿le habría pasado algo a Seiya? La imaginación no le había dejado de funcionar a toda velocidad desde que recibió la llamada de Hotaru, su prima, en el trabajo.

-La señorita Tomoe ha dicho que vaya inmediatamente, que es muy urgente -le había dicho la chica de la centralita-. Espero que no sean malas noticias, señorita Tsukino. Ni siquiera esperó a que le pasara la llamada.

Mientras se iba acercando al piso le llegó la música del último álbum de Phil Collins a todo volumen. Abrió la puerta. Un sólo zapato color azul eléctrico estaba abandonado como un signo de interrogación en medio de la moqueta del salón.

-¿Hotaru?

Pero nadie respondió. La puerta del dormitorio estaba entornada y la abrió.

-¿Hotaru?

Entonces fue cuando vio a la pareja semidesnuda que retozaba en la cama deshecha.

-¿Serena? -exclamó su prima incorporándose con los ojos llenos de horror.

En medio de la retirada, Serena se quedó helada. Su atención se quedó fija en la cabeza masculina despeinada que se apoyaba en las almohadas. Cuando lo reconoció fue como si recibiera un puñetazo en el estómago y el corazón le dejara de latir.

-¡Oh, Cielos...! -gimió Seiya al tiempo que trataba de arreglarse la ropa y salía de la cama. Hotaru estaba tratando de hacer lo mismo frenéticamente.

-¿Por qué no estás en el trabajo? -gritó.

-Llamaste... dejaste un mensaje diciendo que viniera a casa -logró decir Serena con voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué yo te llamé? ¿Estás loca? Si te llamó alguien, puedes estar muy segura de que no fui yo!

-¡Eres una cerda, Hot! -exclamó Seiya-. Me has metido en esto deliberadamente.

-¡No seas estúpido! -siseó Hotaru.

Pero entonces miró maliciosamente a Serena, que estaba retrocediendo para apoyarse en algo antes de que le fallaran las piernas.

-Pero yo ya te advertí que Seiya era mío, ¿no?

-No... -fue a decir Seiya, pero se interrumpió cuando se encontró con la mirada de dolor de Serena.

Fue a acercarse a ella con los brazos extendidos.

-Esto no ha pasado nunca antes, Serena. ¡Te lo juro!

Serena se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de allí. Casi se cayó en los últimos escalones. Las frenéticas llamadas de Seiya le llegaban desde arriba. Una vez abajo se apoyó en una pared y trató de tranquilizar la alterada respiración.

Hotaru y Seiya. Seiya y Hotaru. Miró como atontada el anillo de compromiso que llevaba en el dedo y se le revolvió el estómago. A seis semanas de la boda... su prima y su novio. Era como si, de repente, el mundo se hubiera puesto cabeza abajo y ella estuviera cayendo libremente. Estaba tan afectada que no podía ni pensar. Pero entonces recordó algunas conversaciones del pasado reciente.

-Seiya te elige como elige sus camisas... ¡Tienes que tener buen aspecto en las cenas de la compañía! -le había dicho Hotaru-. Hace tres años, si yo hubiera levantado el dedo meñique, Seiya habría venido corriendo. Realmente estaba loco por mí -le había dicho su prima también, saboreando las palabras.

Una vez fuera del edificio se vio en el escaparate de una tienda. Era una chica pequeña, con el cabello rubio y que llevaba un traje de chaqueta azul marino. No era competencia para una morena alta que, en su momento, hasta había salido en la portada de _Vogue. _Se sintió como si se estuviera muriendo. No supo qué hacer, a dónde ir.

Un autobús se acercó a la parada que había a algunos metros y ella empezó a correr. Se fijó de pasada en un hombre que salía de una puerta cercana y él giró la cabeza tan de repente que la hizo preguntarse si realmente tendría tan mal aspecto como se sentía. No se dio cuenta de que el hombre la siguió con disimulo y se subió al mismo autobús.

-¿Es necesario que Hotaru sea Dama de honor? Mi madre no la soporta -le había dicho Seiya en su momento-. Lo cierto es que ninguna chica decente se desnuda por dinero.

Con el mismo hombre siguiéndole los pasos sin que ella se diera cuenta, Serena entró en el impresionante cuartel general en Londres de Chiba Industries. Cuando la recepcionista del penúltimo piso la saludó, Serena no la oyó. Era como si se estuviera moviendo con el piloto automático puesto. Entró en el espacioso despacho que compartía con Netflye Metalia. Estaba vacío. La esposa de Netflye se había puesto de parto a media mañana.

El teléfono estaba sonando furiosamente, así que se sentó y contestó.

-Soy Mimet Laslo. Quiero hablar con Darien -dijo una voz femenina.

-El señor Chiba está reunido. Lo siento. ¿Quiere que...?

La actriz soltó una palabrota.

-Me está mintiendo, ¿no?

Serena llevaba mintiéndoles a las mujeres de Darien Chiba desde hacía un año, que era el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para él como secretaria. Darien Chiba era muy poco accesible a sus amantes durante las horas de trabajo y, cuando una de ellas era apartada de la lista de chicas con las que salía regularmente, nunca más volvía a estar disponible. Lo de mentir iba con su trabajo, por mucho que le fastidiara a Serena.

-¡Me mandó un brazalete de diamantes mientras estaba filmando en Hungría y entonces supe que todo había terminado! -dijo impetuosamente la actriz-. Ha encontrado a otra, ¿no?

-Estará mejor sin él, señorita Laslo -dijo Serena sin pensar-. Es una actriz maravillosa. ¡Está desperdiciada con un tipo sinuoso y devorador de mujeres como Darien Chiba!

Un silencio incrédulo se produjo al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Perdón? -dijo Mimet al cabo de un momento.

Serena miró el auricular y colgó, anonadada. Estaba temblando con todo el cuerpo. Cielo Santo, ¿De verdad que había dicho eso? Se levantó, sintiéndose mal de nuevo. Una fuerte náusea la invadió y corrió al cuarto de baño sintiéndose increíblemente mal. Diez minutos más tarde y todavía temblando como un flan, volvió a su oficina. El teléfono estaba sonando de nuevo, pero ella no le hizo caso, se acercó a la mesa de Netflye y sacó la botella de brandy que tenía siempre en el cajón inferior. Se sirvió una buena cantidad en una taza y se la bebió lentamente.

Tal vez eso le asentara el estómago. Seiya y Hotaru. No podía dejar de pensar en ellos y deseó darse de cabezazos con las paredes. Se sentía como si se fuera a volver loca. Se quitó el anillo del dedo, lo tiró en un cajón y lo cerró de golpe.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y, esta vez, contestó. Desafortunadamente, era su tía, para hablarle de algo de la boda. Serena se quedó helada mientras hablaba la madre de Hotaru. Luego respiró profundamente y dijo:

-¿Tía Setsuna? Lo siento, pero ya no va a haber boda. Seiya y yo hemos roto.

Aquello le pareció irreal hasta para sus propios oídos, una broma del peor gusto.

-No seas tonta, Serena -dijo Setsuna Tomoe-. ¿De qué me estás hablando?

-Seiya y yo hemos roto. Lo siento mucho... pero hemos decidido que no nos podemos casar.

-Si has tenido alguna discusión tonta con Seiya, te sugiero que lo arregles inmediatamente –le dijo su tía con voz helada-. ¡Seiya almorzó ayer con nosotros y no pasaba nada!

Su tía colgó y Serena se estremeció. La madre de Hotaru... ¿cómo podía haberle contado la verdad? Setsuna y Souichi Tomoe le habían dado un hogar cuando murió su propia madre. Era mucho más fácil hacerle ver que Seiya y ella habían cambiado de opinión. Las dos familias eran vecinas y amigas. Se le hizo un gran nudo en la garganta. Seiya, ¿amaba a Hotaru?

Recordó entonces las palabras de su ya ex novio. _Ninguna mujer decente... _Hotaru había posado desnuda en el famoso calendario de Chiba Industries. Zafiro, el hermano menor de Darien, le había ofrecido a Serena esa misma oportunidad, sin hacer caso de su incredulidad y vergüenza.

-Tú tienes algo que tu prima no tiene. Eres realmente sexy... y tienes mucha más clase.

Zafiro se lo había dicho delante de un montón de gente en una fiesta de personal, provocando con ello muchísimos chistes a lo largo de los meses siguientes. En el mismo instante en que Zafiro la vio ruborizarse se dio cuenta de que había encontrado un verdadero blanco vivo y, cada vez que la veía, le ofrecía una suma fabulosa para que posara completamente desnuda.

No cabía duda de que él veía en ella lo que todo el mundo quería ver, pensó Serena amargamente: una mujer que era lo más opuesto a su increíblemente hermosa y divertida prima. Recatada, tranquila, predecible, poco capaz de enardecer a nadie.

Hotaru le había dado fama de ser una mojigata en el colegio, luego había revelado el hecho de que era el producto de un ligue veraniego de su madre con un camarero griego. Para escapar de toda esa presión, Serena había dejado el colegio a los dieciséis años y se había metido en un curso de secretariado. Y ese no había sido precisamente su sueño. Pero Seiya sí que lo había sido.

De repente, con una violencia que la sorprendió, Serena odió todo lo de ella misma, su cuerpo, su personalidad, su forma de vestir. Era aburrida, risible en comparación con cualquier otra mujer de su edad. Chapada a la antigua, una ignorante en cuestiones de sexo, ansiosa por dejar de trabajar y transformarse en ama de casa y madre de familia; y todo eso con veintitrés años. Debería haber nacido un siglo antes.

Por fin, de reojo, vio que la puerta estaba abierta. Levantó lentamente la cabeza y la inundó el pánico, de forma que sus ojos de gata, color azul claro, se abrieron mucho, acentuando el corte exótico de dos mejillas. Darien Chiba estaba allí de pie, tan en silencio como un depredador al acecho. Y los dos teléfonos de su mesa estaban sonando sin que ella contestara. Él debería haber estado en Roma esa tarde, no allí, en Londres, pensó estúpidamente.

-¿Un descanso para el café? -le preguntó él con una voz curiosamente tranquila.

Los teléfonos dejaron de sonar de repente, como si la centralita los hubiera cortado en seco, dejándolos en un silencio repentino y profundo.

Ella lo miró como atontada. Era un hombre de más de metro noventa y una masculinidad evidente. Cabello negro, un perfil moreno y duro, ojos brillantes que revelaban sus ancestros italianos. Un macho sexualmente devastador con una presencia física sobrecogedora que pocos hombres podían igualar. Y Serena odiaba estar cerca de él. Odiaba la forma en que la miraba. La forma en que la hablaba.

Si no hubiera necesitado tanto el dinero para pagar el piso, Serena habría sacrificado el excelente salario y se habría ido a cualquier otra parte después de una semana de estar expuesta a los comentarios sardónicos de Darien Chiba. La hacía sentirse tremendamente incómoda e, incluso, ridícula. Como un espécimen curioso atrapado detrás de una vitrina en un museo.

-Termínese el café -dijo él al tiempo que tomaba de la mesa la taza con el brandy y se la ofrecía.

¿Es qué no lo olía? ¿No se daba cuenta de que aquello no era un café solo? Evidentemente, no. Extendió la mano y se tomó el contenido de un trago.

-¿Dónde está Netflye?

-Sigue en el hospital, con su esposa.

-Entonces, me temo que tendrá que ocupar usted su lugar.

-¿Su lugar?

Seguramente nadie podría tomar el lugar de Netflye Metalia. Netflye era el pelota mayor de Darien. El tipo más ambicioso del mundo. Le había dicho a ella misma que su primer matrimonio había fallado porque nunca estaba en casa. Y, en ese momento, si Darien lo llamaba a su teléfono móvil, dejaría a su esposa que se las arreglara a solas con el parto y vendría como un cohete.

-Nada demasiado difícil... relájese. Sólo quiero que se ocupe de un par de cartas.

Serena tomó papel y lápiz y entraron en el despacho de él, aunque seguía sintiéndose como en una especie de nube.

-Siéntese, Serena.

De repente ella se sintió aterrorizada porque se diera cuenta del estado en que se encontraba. Haberse emborrachado de repente no le estaba sentando nada bien. En presencia de ese hombre parecía incluso una locura y que él lo descubriera podría ser espantoso. Desorientada, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que él estaba de pie, muy cerca de ella. Las manos le temblaron y se obligó a controlarlas apretándolas contra el cuaderno. Darien no se sentó, sino que se dirigió a los grandes ventanales y la miró.

-¿Empezamos?

Normalmente él no pedía permiso. Insegura, Serena asintió y él empezó a dictar despacio y haciendo largas pausas, pero a ella seguía resultándole imposible mantener quieta la mente. La sorpresa estaba cediendo su sitio a la realidad.

¿Desde hacía cuánto que Seiya la estaba engañando con Hotaru? Recordó la botella de vino en el salón, las copas semillenas en el dormitorio. Un encuentro cuidadosamente preparado a la hora del almuerzo, cuando ella debería haber estado trabajando.

-¿Lo tiene todo?

La página que tenía bajo los dedos estaba en blanco. Ella se limitó a cerrar los ojos brevemente, deseando encontrar calma y control.

-No importa, Serena, esta carta no es importante.

La suavidad de su voz la sorprendió. Levantó la mirada lentamente y se encontró con los ojos brillantes de él, extrañándose por la sinceridad que vio en ellos. Estaba apoyado en el borde de su escritorio, demasiado cerca para su comodidad. Extendió un brazo y le quitó el cuaderno de entre los dedos, dejándolo a un lado con todo cuidado.

-Algo la está afectando...

-No...

-No lleva su anillo.

Serena se puso pálida y el lápiz que tenía entre los dedos se rompió.

-Es algo evidente -murmuró Darien de la misma manera sorprendentemente amable, que nunca antes le había oído utilizar-. Tengo entendido que esta mañana ha recibido una llamada urgente para que volviera a su casa. ¿Qué ha pasado?

A ella le sorprendió descubrir que quería contárselo, soltar todo el veneno que tenía dentro, pero se mordió la lengua.

-¿Preferiría tomarse el resto del día libre?

-No...

Hotaru podía estar esperándola y todavía no estaba preparada para ese encuentro.

-¿Por qué no?

-He encontrado a mi novio en la cama con mi prima.

Tan pronto como soltó eso no se pudo creer que lo hubiera dicho en realidad y, mucho menos a ese hombre.

-Ha tenido suerte.

-¿Suerte?

-Piense que hubiera sido mucho peor si lo hubiera descubierto después de la boda.

-Ahora no va a haber tal boda.

-Por supuesto que no. Ninguna mujer podría perdonar semejante traición, ¿verdad? Después de todo. ¿Cómo iba a poder confiar de nuevo en él? ¿O en ella?

Serena no dijo nada, así que él insistió:

-¿Estaba pensando en darle otra oportunidad? -le preguntó Darien como extrañado.

-No -murmuró ella, estaba segura de que nunca más sería capaz de confiar en Seiya. Pero seguía sin creerse que realmente estuviera teniendo esa conversación con Darien Chiba, que no era precisamente famoso por su preocupación y benevolente interés en los problemas personales de sus empleados. Lo que era más, el credo de la empresa era que los mejores empleados se dejaban su vida personal antes de entrar por la puerta y nunca, nunca, permitían que sus problemas personales interfirieran en su trabajo.

-¿Por qué me está hablando así? -susurró ella.

-¿Tiene algún otro en quién confiar?

Era como si él supiera, pensó Serena tratando de tragar saliva. Pero no podía ser. ¿Cómo iba a saber él lo sola que estaba ahora? No podía apoyarse en los padres de Hotaru y no tenía más familia que esa, ni amigos que no lo fueran también de Seiya.

-No, pero...

-Nada de lo que me haya dicho saldrá de aquí -dijo él mirándola fijamente, pero ya no era una mirada cortante ni fría, ni siquiera irónica.

-Es usted tan... amable.

Serena dijo eso con voz temblorosa, tratando de ocultar su incredulidad, ya que esa era una parte de su carácter que nunca había pensado ver, que ni había soñado que existiera.

-Ha tenido una experiencia traumática y, naturalmente, me preocupa.

-Gracias, pero no necesito su lástima.

-Lo último que usted inspira es lástima -respondió Darien, sonriendo-. Debería estar celebrando su libertad. La vida es demasiado corta como para andar con tristezas y remordimientos. Ya ha desperdiciado dos años de ella con ese pequeño vendedor. El futuro tiene que ofrecerle posibilidades mucho más entretenidas.

-¿Cómo sabe que Seiya es vendedor?

-¿No lo es? Lo parece.

Aquello despertó algo en su instinto.

-Vive con su prima, ¿no? -insistió él.

Serena cada vez estaba más desconcertada por lo que sabía ese hombre y, tal vez se le notó, porque él añadió:

-Me lo contó Zafiro.

-Sí.

Serena recordó entonces que el hermano pequeño de Darien había ido varias veces a su casa mientras había durado su corto romance con su prima.

-Naturalmente, no quiere volver a su casa en estos momentos -murmuró Darien y le dejó unas llaves en el regazo-. Puede utilizar el apartamento de la compañía hasta que encuentre otro sitio.

Incluso en el estado en que se encontraba, a Serena le extrañó esa proposición. El apartamento era un ático que era utilizado sólo por los miembros de la familia Chiba y, de vez en cuando, por sus amigos.

-No puedo...

-¿A dónde más puede ir?

Ella tomó las llaves para devolvérselas, pero pensó en la humillación que sería tener que tratar con su prima en esos momentos, así que lo miró a los ojos.

-Se lo agradezco mucho.

-Eso es un buen principio. Tengo una cena con fiesta esta noche. ¿Por qué no viene conmigo? No debería quedarse sola ahora.

A Serena se le escapó una risa nerviosa. ¿Una fiesta? ¿Se creía él que estaba de humor como para fiestas? ¿Estaba loco o solamente era incapaz de comprender la inmensidad de lo que le había pasado ese día a ella?

-Estaré bien.

-La llamaré más tarde. Haré que la recoja un coche a las siete -le dijo él como si no hubiera hablado.

Serena trató de encontrar una excusa.

-No tengo nada...

-Le compraré un vestido. No hay problema, _cara. _Ni se le ocurra pensar en algo tan trivial.

-Pero yo...

Unas manos fuertes y morenas le tomaron las suyas, haciéndola levantarse gentilmente. Luego la dirigió hacia la puerta como si fuera una muñeca.

-Suba al apartamento y échese un rato. Trate de pensar de forma optimista; en cosas alegres. Sonría...

Mientras le decía eso, le rozó el labio inferior con un dedo. Ese leve contacto le pareció a ella extrañamente relajante.

Como en un sueño, Serena lo miró a los ojos.

-Señor Chiba...

-¡Darien... por favor! -exclamó él soltándola. Serena casi se cayó entonces y lo vio dirigirse al teléfono, que ni había oído sonar. Él descolgó y, mirándola, repitió:

-Sube al apartamento y túmbate.

Serena retrocedió lentamente y volvió a su despacho para recoger el bolso. Le dolía la cabeza. Entonces se quitó las horquillas que le sujetaban el cabello rubio y se lo soltó.

El teléfono de su mesa empezó a sonar. Dudó por un momento, pero descolgó.

-¿Serena? -le preguntó Netflye impacientemente-. ¿Dónde has estado?

-Estaba...

-Mira, necesito que me hagas un favor. Darien me dijo que le llevara ayer unos papeles a Zafiro para que los firmara, pero se me olvidó hacerlo. Están en el cajón de arriba y a la derecha de mi escritorio. Toma un taxi y llévaselos a su estudio antes de que Darien pregunte por ellos. ¿De acuerdo?

Serena respiró profundamente y luego suspiró.

-De acuerdo.

-Eres un ángel. Espero que tu sustituto sea, por lo menos, la mitad de servicial.

El recuerdo de que ya estaba terminando su contrato la sacudió fuertemente cuando se subió al taxi. Dentro de poco tiempo iba a tener un buen problema. Su sucesor ya había sido elegido y tomaría su puesto muy pronto. Seiya no había querido que su esposa trabajara. Y no tenía ningún ahorro. Se había gastado todo su salario en renovar y amueblar la casa estilo victoriano que Seiya había comprado. Además de todo el tiempo que le había dedicado.

Entonces empezó a enfadarse. Hacía tres años que había visto a Seiya perseguir a su prima sin éxito. Su prima tomaba las cosas sólo por el placer de hacerlo. Durante todos los años que había vivido en casa de los Tomoe, había recibido esa lección una y otra vez. Cualquier cosa que hubiera sido lo suficientemente tonta como para valorar, inevitablemente se la había terminado por quitar su prima. Pero esta vez no había sido un juguete o un recuerdo sentimental; había sido el hombre al que amaba.

Había estado varias veces antes en el estudio fotográfico de Zafiro Chiba. La zona de recepción estaba increíblemente llena de gente y se abrió paso entre todos hasta el estudio en sí.

Zafiro estaba tumbado en un sillón dentro de un cegador círculo de luces en el estudio vacío. Parecía medio dormido, pero sonrió inmediatamente cuando Serena se le acercó.

-Vaya, ¿a qué debo este honor? No me digas que, por fin, te has decidido a aceptar mi oferta. Miss Diciembre, con botas rojas y un ramo de bayas rojas en la mano. ¿Qué opinas?

Serena apretó los dientes cuando notó como le ardían las mejillas. No estaba de humor para soportar las bromas de Zafiro. Así que apartó la mirada y le ofreció los papeles.

-Tienes que firmar estos documentos.

Zafiro se rió de repente.

-¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

-Es un chiste privado.

-¡Si es sobre mí no es privado!

Zafiro la miró y parecía de lo más divertido.

-Hay un precio.

-¿Un precio?

Zafiro volvió a reírse.

-Dime algo antes, ¿no has caído nunca en los brazos de mi hermano?

-¿Perdón?

-Darien es un tipo muy atractivo, tanto que afecta a todas las mujeres. Si no fuera de la familia, lo odiaría. Vamos, me lo puedes contar... Si no fuera por amor verdadero, le habrías dado un revolcón, ¿no? Ya conoces esa película, _Una Proposición Indecente. _En ella Robert Redford paga un millón de dólares por pasar una noche con Demi Moore. Tú también puedes haber hecho tu fortuna...

-No entiendo.

Eso era mentira, lo que pasaba era que no podía creerse lo que estaba diciendo Zafiro.

-¿Me estás diciendo que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta? ¿O que Darien nunca ha intentado tenerte en sus brazos?

-Si estás tratando de indicar que tu hermano se siente atraído por mí, te equivocas.

-¿No pagaría un millón de libras? Mira, podría hacerlo sin notarlo. No, la suma que he oído eran dos millones. Creo que Darien pensaría que uno es poco.

La cabeza le estaba empezando a dar vueltas de nuevo a Serena. Hacía tanto calor bajo los focos que no se podía concentrar.

-Esta conversación es de muy mal gusto, Zafiro.

-Así que Darien quiere tener una aventura contigo... ¿es eso un crimen? La lujuria hace que el mundo gire.

¿Darien Chiba quería meterse en la cama con ella? No se lo podía creer.

Zafiro agitó la cabeza lentamente.

-Realmente no lo sabías, ¿verdad? El amor es realmente ciego. Y más bien idiota. Pero, no dejes que se te ablande el corazón con él. Recuérdate que no te gusta y mantenlo muy claro. Cásate con tu vendedor de seguros y vive felizmente para siempre.

Luego empezó a firmar los papeles mientras ella se quedaba atontada de nuevo.

¿Darien Chiba la deseaba? Aquello era una tontería. Una broma de Zafiro, sin duda otro ejemplo de su desagradable sentido del humor. El calor la estaba sofocando y, con el sudor, la blusa se le pegaba al cuerpo. Se quitó la chaqueta y respiró profundamente. Dos millones de libras... Deseó ponerse a reír como una histérica. Era tan ridículo...

-Ya sabes que casarse es muy caro -murmuró Zafiro, observándola con ojos fascinados cuando la chaqueta se le escurrió entre los dedos y cayó al suelo-. ¿Por qué no reconsideras mi oferta? Nadie más lo sabrá. No publicaría las fotos. Sería tu secreto... y el mío.

Cuando Serena intentó enfocarlo con la mirada, de repente hubo una conmoción detrás de los focos. Una retahila de palabrotas en italiano le retumbó en los oídos. Un puño golpeó a Zafiro en el hombro, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo caer hacia atrás y, de repente, Darien apareció a la luz, insultando y golpeando a su hermano en el hombro hasta obligarle a retroceder. Era como un boxeador jugando con un adversario más débil. Muy pálido, Zafiro se escondió detrás de Serena.

_-¡Dío... _páralo antes de que mate a alguien!

**WOW ESTE HISTORIA ME FASCINO DESDE QUE LA LEI Y PUES NO ME PUDE RESISTIR A ADAPTARLA QUE POCA SU PRIMA Y SU FUTURO ESPOSO QUE POCA DE VERDAD ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO ESTA NUEVA TRAMA...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Juego Más Peligroso**

**(The Trophy husband)**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 2**

Serena abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y porque no comprendía nada.

-¡Me avergüenzo de ti! -rugió Darien-. ¡Por una apuesta, por una asquerosa apuesta. ¡Ella está que no controla! ¡Ni siquiera sabe qué día es hoy!

-Pero está mucho más a salvo conmigo que contigo -respondió Zafiro-. Y ¿por qué no se lo iba a pedir?

-¡Sal de mi vista, cerdo! Tienes suerte de que no tenga ganas de ensuciarme las manos.

-Sólo le he hecho una oferta.

-Entonces, ¿por qué se ha quitado la chaqueta?

-¡Se la ha quitado ella sola! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Lleva más ropa encima que Scott en la Antártida! ¿Es qué, no se pueden hacer bromas aquí? Lo siento, Serena -dijo Zafiro nerviosamente-. No sabía lo de tu ruptura, pero ahora ya no hay moros en la costa y yo podría pagarte esos dos millones, ni un penique menos.

Luego Zafiro se alejó de allí y desapareció tras las luces.

-¿Qué demonios te crees que haces viniendo aquí a ponerte en esta situación? -le preguntó entonces Darien, furioso.

Serena se dio cuenta de que ahora era su turno.

-¿No te dije que te fueras a echar un rato? ¡Podías haberte caído bajo un autobús o algo así! Cuando supe que habías vuelto a salir, no me lo pude creer.

-Había que... firmar unos papeles...

-Entonces, ¿por qué te has quitado la chaqueta?

-Tenía calor.

Darien se inclinó y recogió la prenda.

_-Dío... _Debería habérmelo imaginado. Una mujer que lleva las faldas por debajo de la rodilla y que va tapada por completo en mitad del verano, es de lo más difícil que se desnude delante de una cámara. Eres demasiado púdica.

Serena se quedó rígida de repente y la ira se apoderó de ella.

-¡Yo no soy púdica!

Darien se quedó muy quieto.

-Así que tienes todo un temperamento... -dijo como si acabara de hacer un gran

descubrimiento.

-No me subestimes.

-Estaba preocupado por ti. Ya ves, mi desagradable hermano menor se hizo una apuesta conmigo hace seis meses...

-¿Una apuesta? -le preguntó Serena con el ceño fruncido.

-Se apostó conmigo cincuenta mil libras a que conseguía que posaras desnuda para él.

Serena se estremeció.

-Nunca pensé que habría la menor posibilidad de que aceptaras. No eres de esa clase. Era una especie de broma, Serena. A Zafiro le encantan las bromas, pero a veces, como hoy, las lleva demasiado lejos.

-He hecho la tonta -dijo ella amargamente y sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-No. Has tenido un día muy duro, eso es todo. Me parece que realmente amabas a ese cerdo dijo Darien cuando la vio estremecerse.

Luego ella metió los brazos en las mangas de la chaqueta que él la ofrecía.

-¿Qué era eso de los dos millones? -le preguntó ella mientras se sacaba el cabello del cuello de la chaqueta.

-Tienes un cabello precioso. Siempre quise vértelo suelto. No te atrevas a cortártelo nunca.

-Zafiro dijo... dijo que pagarías dos millones de libras por una noche conmigo.

Las facciones de Darien se endurecieron.

-Estás más bebida de lo que pensaba. Voy a darle de puñetazos a Zafiro.

-Sólo estaba bromeando.

-No, no lo estaba -dijo él mientras salían de allí.

-¿De... de verdad?

-¿Te crees que estaría aquí si no fuera cierto?

-Estabas tan amable esta tarde...

-Y ¿no lo habría estado si no hubiera tenido un propósito oculto? -No.

Salieron del edificio, donde los estaba esperando el chófer de él con el coche. Una vez dentro, ella le preguntó:

-¿Por qué no...? Bueno, nunca me lo demostraste...

-Serena, yo no soy un adolescente enamoradizo. Te encuentro físicamente muy atractiva. Eso es química.

-Sexo.

-Bueno, pues sexo.

-Tú piensas que soy muy inocente -murmuró ella tratando de controlar el torbellino interior que la volvía a atacar.

-No... y no creo que este sea el momento para esta conversación.

-Yo ya no creo en el amor.

-¿No te gustaría emborracharte del todo y tener una buena y larga noche de sueño?

-Mucho, mucho -susurró ella dolorosamente.

-Realmente no sabía que tus sentimientos fueran tan profundos -dijo él riéndose con cierta amargura.

Ella no mostró sus sentimientos. Eso lo había aprendido de pequeña. Pero ese día la habían sacado brutalmente de su caparazón.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo creía que, de lo que estabas enamorada realmente, era de todo lo que rodeaba al papel de la novia... Para no mencionar la elección del papel de la casa, la ropa de la cama, las cortinas y las invitaciones de boda -dijo Darien sardónicamente.

-Quería un hogar que fuera realmente mío. Es fácil reírse de ello cuando has tenido uno siempre, Darien -le dijo ella mirándolo enfadada-. Por cierto, ni siquiera te he preguntado a dónde vamos.

-Estás a salvo conmigo. Esta noche no tienes que pensar por ti misma.

Ella cerró los ojos. El único hombre en el mundo en que nunca habría confiado y, de repente, supo instintivamente que podía hacerlo. Darien Chiba, el protector. Podría haberse reído ante esa idea, pero, en vez de eso, se quedó dormida.

Serena despertó de una pesadilla, temblando y sudorosa. Se sentó sintiéndose un poco mareada y se encontró en una habitación completamente desconocida. Las sábanas eran de seda y levantó la mano dudosamente hasta que tocó la fina tela del camisón que la cubría. Se quedó muy quieta cuando vio a un hombre alto y moreno levantarse de un sillón entre las sombras.

-Darien...

-¿Quieres comer algo? -dijo él tan tranquilo.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi casa. No creí que fuera una buena idea dejarte sola en el apartamento de la compañía.

-Tu cena.

-Cancelada. No era una de mis mejores ideas.

A Serena todo aquello le parecía irreal. Ni los sucesos del día ni lo que estaba pasando ahora. Se preguntó si realmente ese hombre la desearía tanto como para haberse preocupado por ella y su seguridad. ¿Por qué?

-Te pediré algo de comer.

Luego salió de la habitación y ella de la cama. La cabeza todavía le daba vueltas un poco y la boca le sabía mal. Encontró el cuarto de baño y su reflejo en el espejo la impresionó. Se quitó el camisón y se metió en la ducha.

Por cierto, ¿quién la habría desnudado y metido en la cama? ¿Darien? Ya era raro que no empezara a mortificarse inmediatamente ante semejante idea. El día anterior se habría muerto de vergüenza. Pero esa noche le parecía que ya no tenía importancia. Y, ¿por qué no lo afrontaba de una vez? ¡Probablemente había sido ella la que había empujado a Seiya a los brazos de Hotaru! Se había negado a acostarse con él antes de la boda. A pesar de todas las protestas de él había estado decidida a esperar, pensando que esa contención sexual los llevaría a una fastuosa noche de bodas. Pero ahora no la iba a haber. Y era un parco consuelo saber que había mantenido la virginidad, pero había perdido al hombre que amaba. Tal vez eso fuera lo que se merecía. Había puesto primero sus anticuados principios y mira lo que le había pasado.

Se metió de nuevo en la cama y enterró el rostro en la almohada. Nada le iba a devolver su orgullo herido. No oyó abrirse la puerta y se quedó rígida cuando unos fuertes brazos masculinos la hicieron levantarse y darse la vuelta. Pensó que él no debería hacer eso, pero le gustaba estar tan cerca de él. La respiración se le cortó y sus dedos se elevaron centímetro a centímetro hasta un poderoso hombro y se quedaron allí. Estaba casi paralizada por su propia reacción. El silencio le retumbaba en los oídos y pudo ver la tensión que lo invadía.

-¿Es esto una fiesta solitaria... o una mascarada? -le preguntó Darien suavemente-. Yo no soy él. No puedes cerrar los ojos estando en mis brazos e imaginarte que lo soy.

Sorprendida, Serena se apartó y abrió los ojos.

-Ya sé quién eres.

Pero todavía se sentía como si estuviera viviendo un sueño fantástico.

Darien la tomó por la cintura y la hizo apoyarse en la almohada, mientras la miraba intensamente.

-Tú quieres que te desee ahora.

Era la verdad, aunque ella no la había visto por sí misma, así que se ruborizó.

-Sí...

-No así. Y no esta noche -dijo Darien duramente. Ella se había estado comportando como una payasa durante casi todo el día delante de él, así que no era de extrañar que la posible atracción que él hubiera sentido hacia ella se hubiera evaporado al ver la patética realidad de su ser.

Entonces se le escapó una risa semihistérica de una forma que la sorprendió a ella misma.

-No te rías -le dijo Darien-. Deseo desesperadamente hacer el amor contigo. Y lo llevo queriendo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no me aprovecharé de la situación y de que no sabes lo que estás haciendo.

Pero ella sí que lo sabía. Estaba claro que no estaba dispuesta a ser la siguiente amante temporal de Darien Chiba, ni ella era de las que se liaban con sus jefes. No había futuro para ellos; sólo había esa noche. Fascinada, se dio cuenta de que él no podía apartar la mirada de ella.

-¿Serena... ?

Ella lo miró, desafiante.

-Una noche. Y no te costaría dos millones. Yo no me pongo precio.

Pero ella sí sabía que una vez sí que le había puesto precio a su cuerpo. Y ese precio había sido un anillo de boda.

_-Cristo... _¿Qué te ha pasado para que me digas esas cosas?

Ella no dejó de mirarlo, dándose cuenta del poder que tenía sobre él.

-Quiero... quiero ser deseada esta noche.

-De acuerdo... -dijo Darien poniéndose en pie con un solo movimiento-. Pero recuerda que no es esto lo que yo quería que pasara entre nosotros.

Y ¿cómo se lo había imaginado él que podría ser? Pensó Serena mientras él se metía en el cuarto de baño. ¿Los dos millones por una noche salvaje? ¿Había sido esa su fantasía sexual? ¿O unas cuantas cenas a la luz de las velas, mucho encanto italiano, piropos y luego, a la cama? Normalmente, Darien solía llevar sus ligues con estilo. Flores, regalos, fines de semana en el campo, cruceros en su fabuloso yate, el Sea Spring. Eso era sincero, mucho más que cualquier otra proposición, y ella sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, ¿no? Por un momento vio un destello de su propio torbellino emocional y vio que estaba al borde de un abismo, supo que no podía soportar pensar en las horas largas y solitarias de la noche que le quedaban por delante y supo también que el deseo de Darien era como un bálsamo para su maltratado ego.

Oyó como él terminaba de ducharse y la puerta se abrió. Cuando oyó sus pasos acercándose por la alfombra se preguntó si sabía realmente lo que estaba haciendo y si no estaría loca.

Entonces, Darien se tumbó en la cama y la apretó contra él, de forma que a Serena se le escapó un leve grito cuando entró en contacto con su duro físico masculino.

Darien la hizo darse la vuelta y la miró con ojos ardientes.

-Puedes cambiar de opinión -le dijo. Ella lo miró en un estado de completa abstracción y se preguntó cómo sería ser besada por él, que era lo más que se atrevía a imaginar.

-Quiero las luces encendidas. Quiero que no lo puedas olvidar... bella mía -murmuró él de una forma que la hizo estremecerse.

¿Olvidar qué? Estuvo a punto de preguntarle, pero no le salió la voz y no le pareció importante. El le tomó un mechón de cabello entre los dedos y bajó lentamente su cabeza morena casi como si se esperara que ella se pusiera a gritar. Pero Serena estaba como en trance, saboreando sus palabras.

Y entonces descubrió lo que era tener la boca de él sobre la suya y el que su lengua se introdujera entre sus labios entreabiertos. A ella nunca le había gustado eso, pero su sensual boca se hizo más insistente y se estremeció, el pulso se le aceleró locamente y descubrió que no tenía resistencia, que no tenía ninguna gana de apartarse de ese placer intoxicante.

Unos dedos seguros le recorrieron los senos y la inundó una oleada de excitación atormentadora que la dejó con la cabeza en blanco. No podía pensar mientras los pezones se le endurecían. Luego él le recorrió el cuello a besos hacia abajo, despertándole todas las terminaciones nerviosas de la piel.

-Mírame -le exigió Darien.

-Darien... -murmuró ella mientras le acariciaba el espeso cabello negro.

Una brillante sonrisa apareció en la sensual boca de él y bajó la lengua rozándole la piel hasta el valle entre sus senos.

-Darien... -repitió ella sin la menor sombra de duda.

Él le quitó el camisón decididamente y luego le tomó un pezón en la boca, lamiéndoselo ansiosamente. Todo el cuerpo de ella se estremeció ante el calor que le produjo. Lo que le quedaba de control se desvaneció en ese momento.

Oyó gemir a alguien y no se reconoció a sí misma. Un placer con el que nunca había soñado la recorrió en oleadas y apenas hubo una pausa entre una cresta y otra. Se retorció bajo él, sin poder quedarse quieta. Darien dijo algo cariñoso en italiano y ella pensó que ese era definitivamente el idioma del amor. Entonces él le pasó la mano por los rizos de su vientre y el mundo se transformó en un delirio de luces multicolores cuando él descubrió el húmedo calor de su auténtico centro. Ella gritó, tragó saliva y se estremeció. Mientras tanto le daba pequeños besos allá donde podía alcanzar mientras apretaba el vientre contra la más íntima de las caricias.

-Espera... -dijo Darien entonces. Una fracción de segundo más tarde volvió a besarla y ella utilizó todo lo que acababa de aprender para mantenerlo en el círculo de sus brazos. -Si esto es un sueño, no me quiero despertar -dijo él apasionadamente…

-Darien...

Entonces el dolor la atrapó en la cresta de una torturada anticipación. Tragó saliva y abrió los ojos. En los de él se encontró la misma cara de sorpresa.

_-Cristo, cara... _-dijo él incrédulamente, mirándola más cariñosamente que nunca.

Y entonces Darien volvió a moverse, penetrándola más poderosa y profundamente. A cada empujón inflamaba más aún el fuego en su interior, hasta que el corazón pareció como si se le fuera a salir del pecho y le clavó las uñas en la espalda. La explosión de su propio placer fue electrificante y la dejó temblando después.

Darien le acarició entonces la boca de nuevo con la suya, luego sintió un movimiento, una ráfaga como de frescor antes de que el calor y la masculinidad de Darien conectara de nuevo con ella.

-No te duermas ahora -dijo él mientras la abrazaba posesivamente-. Pasaremos el fin de semana en el yate. Tengo que estar en París el lunes... te encantará París, _cara. _¿Qué opinas?

¿Qué opinaba? Serena trató de pensar. Le parecía como si él acabara de cerrar un trato tremendamente difícil y lucrativo, inmensamente satisfecho consigo mismo.

Cuando se despertó olió a flores. Abrió los ojos y vio tres cestas de las mismas. Estaba en una cama desconocida, en una habitación igual de desconocida y rodeada de flores. Casi se cayó de la cama con las prisas por salir de ella. Entonces recordó y se puso pálida.

¿Qué había hecho? Cerca de la ventana había una maleta que reconoció como la suya. La abrió y dentro vio una nota de Hotaru en la que le preguntaba qué pasaba.

Serena tomó unas ropas y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Se miró al espejo y se preguntó cómo se podía haber comportado así con Darien Chiba. Deseó que la tierra se la tragara. Y también que se lo tragara a él.

Por suerte, ya se había marchado al trabajo. ¡Cielos, el trabajo! Ya eran más de las nueve e iba a tener que inventarse una buena excusa por llegar tarde.

Una vez peinada y vestida, tomó su maleta y salió de allí. Le dolía todo y estaba descubriendo músculos nuevos en sitios inmencionables y el dolor innegable en el lugar menos mencionable de todos, así que la ira la fue llenando cada vez más a cada paso.

_-Buon giorno, cara..._

Darien la estaba mirando desde la escalera.

-Venía a ver si querías desayunar conmigo... pero lo podemos hacer sin el equipaje.

Darien la miró a la cara y añadió: -No lo hagas, no me digas lo que estás pensando.

Ella deseó darle una patada y mandarlo escaleras abajo.

-Sucede que llego tarde al trabajo, señor Chiba.

-Serena... quiero que cuentes hasta diez y pienses en lo de esta noche sin prejuicios. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-No -respondió ella apartando la mirada.

-Compartimos algo muy especial que no quiero... o pretendo, perder. No importa que tú estuvieras afectada. Lo único que tiene importancia es lo que los dos sentimos ahora. Borrón y página nueva.

-Cierra el libro -le dijo Serena con los dientes apretados-. Cometí un error.

-No, _cara, _en eso te equivocas. Lo que sucedió entre nosotros no fue ningún error... ni por mí ni por ti.

-¿Puedo dar yo mi opinión?

-No ahora.

Darien le quitó la maleta de la mano y la puso a un lado.

-No te marches, te prometo que no trataré de presionarte más. Necesitas tiempo y espacio para pensar y yo te los daré. Tendré paciencia y me mantendré apartado de ti_._

-Darien...

-No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse, nada de lo que arrepentirse.

-¡Pero yo no quiero esto! No quiero un ligue contigo. Lo de anoche fue una locura...

-Una dulce locura que fue como un sueño. No niegues lo que estás sintiendo ahora.

-No siento nada... ¡nada! -dijo ella antes de maldecir violentamente y recoger de nuevo su maleta con una energía salida de la desesperación.

Luego, empezó a bajar las escaleras.

-Serena, no vas a poder volver a la oficina después de esto.

Darien la atrapó en el pasillo y la agarró firmemente de la mano, haciendo que se volviera y lo mirara de nuevo.

-¡Si te crees que voy a ser tu querida, te equivocas!

-¿Qué te he dicho hoy mismo que recuerdes? Que eso no era lo que quería que sucediera entre nosotros -le dijo Darien conteniendo el enfado-. Pero ahora me echas la culpa a mí. Eso es muy femenino, pero completamente injusto.

Ella bajó la mirada.

-No te estoy culpando a ti. Sólo quiero olvidar lo que ha sucedido, eso es todo.

-Pero yo no voy a jugar a eso... ¡Y quítate ese peinado de solterona!

Mientras decía eso, Darien la rodeó con un brazo y con el otro le soltó las horquillas del cabello.

-Eres una joven hermosa. ¡Muestra esa belleza, no la disimules!

-Déjame!

-Lo único que quiero es volverte a llevar a la cama -le dijo él en voz baja mientras le acariciaba las caderas.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y saltaron chispas entre ellos. Ella parpadeó entonces al sentir el dulce calor que empezó a formarse entre sus muslos y la forma en que los pezones se le endurecían.

-Déjalo... -susurró ella casi sin respiración.

-Un beso, _bella mía, _y te dejaré que empieces a trabajar -dijo él, bromeando.

-¡No!

-Cabezota... Tú quieres ese beso tanto como yo.

-Lo siento... No me he dado cuenta -dijo otra voz.

Darien bajó la mano instantáneamente y Serena se apartó de él de un salto, con los ojos muy abiertos por el horror cuando vio a Netflye Metalia a pocos metros de ellos, mirándolos incrédulamente antes de que sus facciones adquirieran una impasibilidad total.

**jajjaa es esta historia se invirtieron los papeles la dificil es ella yo creo que Darien siente algo por ella que pasara ahora?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Juego Más Peligroso**

**(The Trophy husband)**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 3**

Serena se quedó de piedra mientras Netflye le daba una carpeta a Darien.

-Serena necesita que la lleven a la oficina -dijo Darien sonriéndola sardónicamente-. A no ser que hayas cambiado de opinión.

-No -dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Darien le pasó un brazo por la cintura y salió con ella.

-¿Almorzamos a la una?

Pero ella estaba mirando al hombre que les apuntó con una cámara. Hizo la foto y se marchó.

Darien sonrió y dijo sin siquiera tratar de convencerla:

-Vaya, mala suerte.

El ambiente entre Serena y Netflye se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo.

-Muy bien- dijo él-. Ahora resulta que le has mentido como una bellaca al pobre Seiya. Trabajabas hasta tarde... le decías que yo también me quedaba y demás. Será mejor que no digas nada, Serena. Créeme, Seiya no va a querer saber toda la verdad. No te preocupes por la foto, no significa nada.

-Netflye, yo...

-No me lo puedo creer... ¡Tú! Yo siempre pensé que eras a prueba de Darien. Me siento responsable. Yo te di el trabajo porque estabas comprometida. Anteayer le estabas llevando una taza de café a Darien como si te fuera a contagiar algo, y esta mañana...

-Netflye, vamos a no hablar de ello.

-Evidentemente, Darien ha ido a por ti. Bueno, Dios sabe que me lo esperaba. Llevo ya bastante tiempo trabajando para él. Te lo creas o no, me cae bien, pero si mirara a mi hermana de la misma forma que te ha mirado a ti, la encerraría y tiraría la llave al río. Darien es una amenaza para las chicas. Es emocionalmente frío, lo he visto en acción demasiadas veces como para no saber qué...

-Netflye...

¿Es qué todo el mundo, menos ella, había sabido del interés que había despertado en Darien?

-Tus dos predecesoras se enamoraron por completo de él y se volvieron unas auténticas pesadas. Yo creía que tú tenías más sentido común.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, Viluy, la recepcionista, la miró con curiosidad. Dos secretarias que estaban charlando en el corredor se quedaron en silencio cuando pasó a su lado. Sus saludos fueron muy poco efusivos y ella no tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguar la razón.

-¿Señorita Tsukino? -dijo un camarero uniformado levantando la cubierta de un carrito lleno de comida-. El desayuno, con los cumplidos del señor Chiba.

-Demonios -dijo Netflye en voz baja cuando se detuvo a su lado y luego añadió más alto-. Espero que hayá suficiente para dos. Trabajamos anoche hasta tarde y no he tenido tiempo de desayunar nada hoy.

Serena estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera pudo mirar a Netflye agradecida.

-¿Serena? -le preguntó Netflye desde la puerta ese mismo día.

Serena levantó la mirada de los papeles que estaba revisando.

-Tengo entendido que Darien dio la orden de que no recibieras llamadas personales ayer por la tarde.

-¿Sí?

-Seiya está subiendo en el ascensor.

Ella se quedó pálida de repente.

-Lo veré aquí.

-Pero Darien...

-Ya sé que no admite visitas personales, pero todavía no está aquí.

Serena se levantó lentamente y entonces Seiya apareció en la puerta. Parecía como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche, muy pálido y con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Netflye le hizo una señal de ánimo a ella a espaldas de Seiya y cerró la puerta cuando salió.

-Serena... ¿Qué te puedo decir?

Era como si entre ellos hubiera una muralla de cristal, como si desde el día anterior hubieran pasado mil años.

-No hay nada que decir.

-Ella se ha pasado semanas persiguiéndome. No es que esté buscando excusas, pero...

-Lo que te picó fue que no te hiciera caso hace tres años.

Seiya se ruborizó y luego asintió.

-Y no lo pudiste evitar.

Él la miró a los ojos.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas. Hot ni siquiera me gusta. Sé cómo es. Fue sólo... ya sabes, algo físico. Maldita sea, Serena, ¿cómo te puedo decir que sólo quise meterme en la cama con ella y luego olvidarme de su existencia? ¡Pero fue así!

Serena se dio cuenta entonces de que él quería de verdad que lo creyera.

-No había ninguna clase de emoción. Ya sé que debes pensar que es desagradable, pero es a ti a quien ámo, es contigo con la que me quiero casar.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ella sintió entonces como si se le clavara un cuchillo en el corazón.

-Tienes que saber que ahora es imposible -logró decirle, agitadamente.

-Mira, deja que te lo cuenta todo desde el principio.

-No. ¡No quiero saberlo! Más vale no removerlo. Nunca podré olvidarlo...

Entonces se abrió la puerta y apareció Darien, mirándola de una forma que quemaba. Serena se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba enfurecido por habérsela encontrado hablando con Seiya.

-Creo que ya lleva demasiado tiempo aquí, Kou. No vuelva otra vez por esta oficina –dijo Darien fríamente.

Seiya se puso más pálido todavía.

-Darien...

Serena tuvo entonces toda la impresión de que, si Seiya decía algo fuera de lugar, Darien lo utilizaría como excusa para sacarlo de allí a patadas.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó Seiya agitando la cabeza-. No comprendo...

Darien se acercó como una pantera al acecho y le pasó un brazo por la rígida espalda a Serena.

-Serena y yo vamos a almorzar. Está perdiendo el tiempo.

Seiya se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Serena?

Ella no supo qué hacer, así que Darien se ocupó también de eso. Simplemente la sacó de la oficina y la hizo entrar en el ascensor. Antes de que las puertas se cerraran, ella pudo ver perfectamente la cara de sorpresa de Viluy.

-¿Le has devuelto el anillo? -le preguntó entonces Darien.

Serena por fin fue capaz de hablar.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? ¿Cómo le has hablado así a Seiya?

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí contigo? Evidentemente, el suficiente como para contarte un cuento triste.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Anoche dormiste en mis brazos. Si eso no hace que sea asunto mío, ¿qué entonces? Vaya, estoy seguro de que no le has contado eso. Bueno, pero seguramente sí que le has dicho que lo tuyo con él ya es historia, ¿no?

-Y, ¿qué te importa a ti si lo he hecho o no?

-Yo no comparto a mis chicas. Es una vieja costumbre italiana -le respondió Darien sardónicamente.

Entonces salieron del ascensor en la planta del garaje.

-¡Yo no soy una de tus chicas!

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que eres?

Sus miradas se encontraron y Serena se quedó rígida.

-Estoy enamorada de otro hombre.

-Que ya es historia. Un hombre con el que nunca has compartido una cama. ¿Qué clase de amor era ese?

-¡La clase de amor que estoy segura de que tú no puedes comprender!

-Un amor puro y perfecto -bromeó Darien-. Tenía que ser perfecto para ti, Serena... Eso era la parte más importante, ¿no?

-No sé de lo que me estás hablando.

Entonces la hizo entrar en la limusina mientras seguía hablando.

-La boda de blanco, el sacrificio de la virginidad. Es algo medieval. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si os hubierais metido en la cama la noche de bodas y no te hubiera gustado lo que él hacía allí?

-¡No seas desagradable!

-Hubieras sido una mártir. Habrías apretado los dientes y pensado en la decoración de la casa mientras el pobre hombre seguía a lo suyo.

Entonces la invadió la ira.

-Me niego a oír eso.

-Anoche te sorprendió tu propia respuesta...

-¡No!

-Y no fuiste la única sorprendida. Nunca se me ocurrió que pudieras seguir siendo virgen y nunca me habría metido en la cama contigo si lo hubiera sabido. No tengo la costumbre de aprovecharme de las chicas inocentes.

-No quiero hablar de eso -dijo ella con voz temblorosa-. Ni siquiera sé qué estoy haciendo aquí contigo.

-Has querido escapar de Seiya. Por eso estás aquí.

Serena cerró los ojos. Era como si él estuviera leyendo un libro abierto.

-Ni siquiera lo culpas a él, ¿verdad? -murmuró Darien.

-Ella es muy bella, muy tentadora -dijo Serena por fin.

-Es una morena de ojos violetas con bonitos dientes y piernas largas. De esas hay muchas por ahí.

Ella se quedó como anonadada momentáneamente por esa descripción de su prima. Luego se recordó a sí misma que, seguramente, teniendo en cuenta los baremos de Darien, Hotaru no debía ser nada especial para él. Pero eso no sólo no explicaba, sino que todavía hacía más inexplicable, el porqué una chica rubia y más bien bajita como ella le había llamado la atención.

Entonces lo comprendió y se sorprendió por no haberlo hecho antes. Darien siempre se había visto asaltado por las mujeres y su falta de interés por él debía haber sido lo que le había atraído hacia ella. Su aparente indiferencia a sus encantos debía ser lo que la había diferenciado a ella de todas las demás.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Darien la ayudó a salir del coche y el calor del contacto de la mano de él en su brazo la hizo estremecerse. No quería tener nada más que ver con él. Tenía que decírselo. Era muy posible que él se sintiera responsable después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Después de todo, ella había resultado ser mucho menos experimentada de lo que él había dado por hecho.

El restaurante estaba desconcertantemente vacío. Se instalaron en una mesa mientras un pianista tocaba en una esquina. Los camareros se dedicaron a ellos en masa.

-¿Dónde está el resto de los clientes? -preguntó Serena.

-He querido que tuviéramos intimidad para poder charlar... y no creía que tú quisieras volver a mi casa.

¿Así que había alquilado el restaurante para ella? Serena respiró profundamente. Les sirvieron un primer plato ligero y Darien escanció luego el vino. Después la miró tranquilamente.

-Come -la ordenó suavemente.

-Cuanto antes hablemos, antes terminaremos.

-A veces eres muy joven, _cara._

-Lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrada a que me traten así.

-Muy, muy joven... Y, si te miraras al espejo sin tener en cuenta los baremos de tu prima, podrías ver lo que yo veo. Una perfecta estructura ósea, unos ojos con el color y la profundidad del cielo, una piel translúcida, una boca maravillosa y una figura que tentaría a un santo ermitaño. Y yo no soy un santo, _bella mía._

A Serena se le secó la boca.

-Cuando te miró, veo una mujer encantadora, que camina, habla y se comporta como si fuera de lo más normal. Eso fue lo primero que me llamó la atención de ti. Me hiciste sentir curiosidad. Al principio pensé que estabas actuando, pensando que así llamarías más la atención. Luego vi cómo me mirabas y me di cuenta de que, fueras lo que fueses, no eras indiferente.

-Si estás tratando de decirme que yo te pedí que...

-Si no te hubieran fallado tus planes de boda, yo nunca me habría acercado a ti -la interrumpió Darien-. Pero ningún hombre que desee a una mujer ignora la oportunidad cuando se le presenta. No había planeado acostarme contigo anoche... era demasiado pronto y, viendo tu inexperiencia, una mala idea, pero ni se me había ocurrido que fuera tu primera vez. No trates de volver lo que compartimos en un ligue de una noche. No lo fue y tú lo sabes muy bien.

Serena dejó caer la cabeza y maldijo la debilidad de su cuerpo.

-Pero eso no cambia como me siento y pienso. Tenemos baremos distintos. Lo que sucedió, no debió pasar nunca.

-Pero sucedió y no hay vuelta atrás.

-Tal vez no la habría si yo me hubiera enamorado de ti o algo parecido. ¡Pero no lo he hecho!

-¡Amor! -exclamó él, exasperado.

-¡Evidentemente, algo de lo que carecen tus ligues!

Darien se rió nerviosamente y la miró fijamente.

-Oh, yo he estado enamorado, Serena. Mucho más profundamente que lo que creo que has estado tú. Tenía diecinueve años y ella diez más. Aquello duró dos años fantásticos y luego, una mañana, me desperté y ella ya no estaba allí. Me pasé seis meses tratando de encontrarla y, al final de esos meses, aún habría dado todo lo que tenía para que volviera conmigo. Eso era amor.

A Serena le afectó mucho esa confesión. Por un segundo se vio a sí misma pensando en Darien como el adorador ferviente de una mujer mayor, pero no pudo imaginárselo por mucho tiempo. A sus treinta y cuatro años, ya no quedaba nada de niño en él. Era un hombre adulto completamente seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Por qué se marchó? -le preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

-Se convenció a sí misma de que no era buena para mí. Pero también me ayudó a librarme de cualquier ilusión acerca del amor. Toma un cierto grado de respeto mutuo y de gustarse y añádele atracción sexual y tendrás algo bastante más seguro que lo que nunca encontrarás en el amor.

-No me lo creo.

-Y eso que tus ilusiones se destruyeron ayer mismo. Te fiaste por completo de él. Pensaste que no te iba a traicionar. Te construiste todo un montón de esperanzas irreales creyendo que el amor lo conquista todo. Ahora, si no hubieras estado enamorada, no habrías dado por hecho todo eso y no habrías estado ciega a todas las señales que te estaban pasando por delante.

-Puede que haya algo de verdad en eso, pero yo sigo diciendo que, para la mayor parte de la gente, los beneficios de amar y ser amado superan a los riesgos.

-El factor de sentirse bien -satirizó Darien-. Pero, te guste o no, los dos nos sentimos muy bien anoche... y el amor no tuvo nada que ver con lo que pasó.

Serena se ruborizó fuertemente.

-La otra noche fue la otra noche. Un tiempo fuera del tiempo, si quieres llamarlo así. Pero yo no voy a tener un ligue contigo ni voy a ser tu amante.

-¿Por qué no? Entonces ella perdió el control de sí misma por completo.

-Porque no tenemos nada en común. Porque vivimos en mundos distintos, con valores diferentes.

-Pero no porque no estés interesada.

Serena, echando humo por la cabeza en silencio, entró de nuevo en la limusina.

-¿Me vas a dejar en el trabajo sin avergonzarme de alguna manera?

-Lo del desayuno... ¿te produjo vergüenza?

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

-Lo que piense la gente, ¿es tan importante para ti como para dejar que rija tu vida?

-¡Eso no es justo!

Darien tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y, a pesar de una primera resistencia por su parte, lo logró. Serena tembló, no sabía lo que le estaba pasando. Sintió un súbito y terrorífico impulso de echarse encima de Darien y abrirle su corazón entre sollozos. En toda su vida nunca antes se había sentido tan confundida. Entonces él la hizo acercarse más.

-Darien, no...

Pero él no le hizo caso y se puso a acariciarle el cabello y la hizo mirarlo. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella se tensó por completo al tiempo que se le aceleraban los latidos del corazón. Una terrible excitación se formó en su interior aunque trató por todos los medios de contenerla.

-No...

Pero Darien bajó la morena cabeza y tomó su boca con ansiedad. Entonces ella respondió con todas sus ganas y deseó agarrarlo, mezclarse con él. Su olor, su contacto, inflamaban sus sentidos con una pasión aturdidora. Sus dedos se colaron entonces desvergonzadamente por debajo de su camisa de seda y los músculos de él se tensaron ante su exploración. Entonces Darien la hizo ponerse sobre él y, con manos expertas, le subió la falda, haciéndola entrar en contacto directo con la dureza que se apretaba contra la cremallera de sus pantalones. Darien, estremeciéndose, retiró entonces la boca de la de ella y la miró.

-Vente a casa conmigo... Acuéstate conmigo. Olvida todo lo demás.

En ese mismo segundo, la puerta de al lado de él se abrió. Serena lo único que pudo ver fueron los brillantes zapatos del conductor y saltó de encima de Darien con una agilidad felina. Casi cayó fuera de la limusina en su intento desesperado por salir de allí. Darien dijo algo, la llamó por su nombre, pero ella siguió caminando, pasando por delante de unos empleados de la empresa que la miraban boquiabiertos por lo que acababan de ver.

-Netflye... -dijo ella diez minutos más tarde, cuando se lo encontró-. Me temo que te voy a tener que dejar en la estacada. Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a casa.

**wow parece que una vez mas Darien esta celoso espero este capitulo sea de su agrado**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Juego Más Peligroso**

**(The Trophy husband)**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 4**

-Dios sabe que Seiya se merece una explicación! -exclamó Setsuna Tomoe, irritada-. Te has comportado fatal. Todo el mundo habla del asunto... y ¿qué crees que van a pensar los Kou? ¡Ellos te han tratado como a una hija!

-Lo siento -susurró Serena agitadamente.

-Me mentiste. ¡Me dijiste que Seiya y tú habíais decidido que no os podíais casar; no tuviste la decencia de decirme que había otro hombre!

Serena había pensado no decir nada, si no discutía, aquello pasaría antes. Pero, después de los tres espesos días de recriminaciones que siguieron a la publicación de esa maldita foto suya con Darien, esa creencia iba siendo cada vez más débil. A Serena no se le había ocurrido cuando abandonó Londres para refugiarse en casa de su tía que le iba a tocar jugar el papel de culpable. Seiya estaba haciéndose el mártir, el inocente, la estaba dejando a ella llevarse todo el peso de la artillería.

-Déjalo ya, mamá -dijo Hotaru apareciendo en la puerta de la cocina sonriendo brillantemente-. Por lo menos no habíamos mandado las invitaciones de boda.

-Voy a por la colada -dijo Serena entonces. Cuando salió por la puerta trasera dio una poderosa bocanada de aire fresco. Dentro seguían las recriminaciones de su tía.

-Al parecer, la sangre de su madre ha salido a la luz. Nadie puede decir que yo no haya tenido cuidado criando a Serena...

Serena se apartó de allí y empezó a quitar la ropa de la cuerda. Estaba allí, absorta en sus pensamientos cuando una voz dijo a sus espaldas:

-Ya sabía que no contarías nada.

Serena se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se encontró con su prima Hotaru a pocos metros.

-Sólo porque creo que no serviría de nada.

Hotaru se rió.

-Seiya ni siquiera me habla. Sigue pensando que fui yo la que hizo esa llamada telefónica.

-Por supuesto que fuiste tú.

-¡No fui yo! Alguien que sabía lo de Seiya y yo, evidentemente, decidió que sería divertido hacértelo saber. Tal vez alguien que trabaje con él, que nos vio juntos. No lo sé... ¡Pero no fui yo!

A Serena no le importaba nada en ese momento quién había hecho la llamada, pero le resultaba divertido de alguna manera la forma de defenderse de su prima. Era culpable de haberse acostado con Seiya y de no tener el menor sentimiento de culpa por ello, pero no de haber hecho esa llamada.

-Cuéntame la verdadera historia con Darien Chiba.

-¿Por qué?

-No me vendrían mal unas risas para animarme el día. Mamá tiene que estar loca para imaginarse que puedas haberle llamado la atención a Darien y, ¡Mucho menos, haberte llevado a su casa a pasar la noche! Darien ni siquiera me dio la hora a mí cuando lo conocí. ¿Por qué te crees que me lié con Zafiro? Me apuesto cualquier cosa a que lo más íntimo que hiciste con él fue tomarle un dictado mientras desayunaba.

Serena se volvió hacia la pared y se agarró a ella. Pensó en todos los años que había desperdiciado tratando de ser amiga de Hotaru y se preguntó por qué lo había intentado. Hotaru nunca la había perdonado el que le hubiera privado de ser la hija única y eso lo había demostrado últimamente acostándose con su novio.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -le preguntó Serena sin esperarse realmente una respuesta.

-Seiya no te ama a ti, sino a mí... ¡Pero no tiene el valor de admitirlo! -dijo Hotaru, poniéndose súbitamente a la defensiva.

Serena se volvió lentamente, su rostro reflejaba la sorpresa.

-Su madre me odia. Cree que soy una cualquiera. Seiya también lo cree. ¿Por qué te crees que se fue contigo? Me quiere, pero no me quiere, así que jugó a lo seguro.

Dándose cuenta del amargo resentimiento que había en los ojos de Hotaru, Serena se sorprendió más aún. Irónicamente, no se le había ocurrido que Seiya le importara realmente a su prima. Había dado por hecho que todo ese episodio no había sido más que otra demostración de la necesidad de su prima de destruir cualquier cosa que ella valorara. Un acto de desprecio y superioridad.

-Pero sólo hay una cosa de la que yo quiero hablar -continuó Hotaru, enfadada-. Seiya está actuando como un idiota, persiguiéndote, negándose a tener nada que ver conmigo, pero eso es sólo porque se siente culpable. Libéralo del anzuelo. Dile que lo comprendes y que aceptas que vuestro compromiso ha terminado. No quiero que se sienta atrapado conmigo.

-¿Atrapado?

-Creo que puedo estar embarazada.

Aquello fue como si Serena recibiera un puñetazo en el estómago. Se quedó pálida. En un momento supo que su dolor no había terminado todavía. Había afrontado cara a cara la traición de esos dos, pero aún así el concepto de Hotaru embarazada de Seiya la ponía enferma. Se había esperado ser ella la que llevara un hijo de Seiya.

-¡Y no se lo voy a decir hasta que no deje de hacer el estúpido contigo!

-Puede que yo haya contado cosas...

-¡No! No hay ninguna razón para que nadie sepa que me han pillado. Tú te vuelves a Londres, yo me dedico a consolar a Seiya y luego desapareceremos marchándonos a alguna playa sin hacer ruido. Todo el mundo pensará que somos muy impulsivos, pero dudo que alguien piense que se trata de unas prisas.

-Lo tienes todo pensado.

-Seiya es mío -dijo su prima con énfasis-. No puedo decir que lo siento cuando no es así. Pero sí que te puedo asegurar que no fui yo la que hizo esa llamada telefónica.

Serena se rió histéricamente. Hotaru no sólo se esperaba que le sacara las castañas del fuego, sino que además tenía que interceder por ella ante Seiya. Su prima no estaba tan segura de Seiya como quería estarlo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se había quedado embarazada? Eso, dada la experiencia de Hotaru, era de lo más improbable que fuera un accidente. Cielo Santo, ¿desde hacía cuánto que se llevaban viendo a sus espaldas?

En la cocina, Setsuna estaba preparando frenéticamente una bandeja para el té.

-¡Han venido Seiya y sus padres! ¿Qué les vamos a decir tu tío y yo?

Serena casi se rió, pero tuvo miedo de que, si lo hacía, no iba a ser capaz de parar. ¿Seiya allí? ¿Y con sus padres? Ya sabía lo afectados y furiosos que estaban los Kou. Si estuvieran en la Edad Media, la habrían hecho quemar en la hoguera, por bruja. En el pasillo, se vio interceptada por Seiya, que salía del salón.

-Serena... tenía que verte. Tenemos que arreglar esto.

-¡Di la verdad! -dijo ella intentando soltar su brazo.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a tu tía que habíamos terminado? ¿Por qué todo el mundo habla de que has salido en esa estúpida foto con Darien Chiba? ¿No te das cuenta de que me estás haciendo quedar como un verdadero idiota? Yo sé que no hay nada entre Chiba y tú... que no lo puede haber. Pero eso sólo hace las cosas más complicadas.

Entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta y lo hizo como si se le hubiera pegado el dedo a alguien.

-Suéltame -exclamó Serena, temblorosa.

-Te amo y sigo queriendo casarme contigo... Si no hablamos, ¿cómo vamos a arreglar esto?

Serena no pudo seguir soportándolo. Era como si Seiya estuviera viviendo en algún mundo propio y fantástico. Se soltó con tanta fuerza que casi chocó con la puerta de la calle. La abrió entonces, en su rostro se veía su desesperación.

Era Darien. La sorpresa hizo que ella retrocediera de golpe. Pero experimentó una oleada de alivio tan poderosa que se mareó. Entonces unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron antes de que le fallaran las rodillas.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó él.

-Darien... ¡Sácame de aquí, por favor!

-¡Aparte las manos de ella! -gritó Seiya al cabo de un momento.

Darien no le hizo ni caso y se llevó a Serena hacia un Bugatti deportivo. La instaló tranquilamente en el asiento del pasajero y murmuró suavemente:

-Vuelvo dentro de un momento, _cara._

Serena contuvo la respiración. ¿Es qué se había creído que Darien era una especie de caballero andante? Lo único que sabía era que nunca en su vida se había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien. En ese momento era más que suficiente.

Vio a Darien salir de nuevo de la casa y se preguntó qué habría hecho allí.

Cuando se sentó a su lado, le dijo:

-¿Tienes alguna preferencia a dónde ir?

-A cualquier sitio.

Entonces él se rió espontáneamente.

_-Dío, _he programado bien mi llegada. También tengo algunos planes.

-¿Por qué has venido?

-Te echaba de menos.

-lnténtalo de nuevo.

-Me preocupaba un poco el efecto que podría causar toda esa publicidad. ¿Has visto lo último que ha salido?

-Yo creía que ya habían pasado mis quince minutos de fama.

Entonces él le pasó una revista en la que se leía que Mimet Laslo estaba furiosa por haberse visto reemplazada por lo que ella llamaba una impertinente pequeña secretaria y la actriz afirmaba que la tal secretaria le había dicho que Darien era un cerdo devorador de mujeres.

-Es cierto que lo dije -susurró Serena-. Se lo dije cuando llamó... que estaba bien sin ti. Tienes toda la razón para enfadarte conmigo.

-Fue un buen análisis de mi carácter en esas fechas. No me importa mucho, pero conozco a Mimet y sé que encontrará la manera de hacer rodar la historia.

-Hotaru está embarazada -dijo ella entonces, sin saber por qué.

Darien se echó a reír y Serena lo miró, sorprendida.

-Lo siento, _cara. _No ha sido muy amable por mi parte. Pero es que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que fuera una joven tan decidida.

-Seiya no lo sabe todavía. Por supuesto, cuando lo sepa... me dejará en paz.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-Sí... absolutamente.

-Sospecho que ya no te volverá a molestar. Cuando volví a la casa se lo dije a todos.

Serena se tensó en su asiento.

-Les dijiste, ¿qué?

-Les dejé claro que nuestra relación sólo empezó cuando tú descubriste que tu novio y tu prima se habían estado viendo a tus espaldas. He sido más amable con ellos que lo ellos lo fueron contigo. No me he referido al hecho de que los pillaras en la cama. No comprendo muy bien por qué has querido protegerlos, teniendo en cuenta el tratamiento que, evidentemente, has estado recibiendo.

-Eso va a destruir a mis tíos

-Que los destruya. Ella es su hija y tú no eres su guardiana.

-¡No tenías ningún derecho a contárselo!

-Visto lo que oí cuando entré en el salón, la verdad es que disfruté haciéndolo. Tu prima imitó un desmayo de lo menos convincente. Tu ex novio me pareció como una trucha que se hubiera tragado el anzuelo. Antes de que me marchara, una mujer rubia con un collar de perlas hizo un comentario de lo más florido acerca de la moral de tu prima, ella se despertó de su desmayo como un vampiro de su tumba y se puso a gritar a toda voz.

-Supongo que te resultó muy divertido...

Pero la verdad era que a ella también se lo pareció, para sus adentros.

-Ya lo ves, querida. Puedes reírte y sonreír de nuevo.

-¿Aun cuando me odie a mí misma por ello? ¿Aunque no tenga ningún derecho a sentirme superior a Seiya y Hotaru? El mismo día... me acosté contigo.

-Pero tú no lo habrías hecho nunca si te hubieras seguido considerando moralmente atada a él. Eres demasiado leal. Ni yo me creo que hubieras podido practicar una traición como la suya. Por otra parte, creo que te vendría bien dejar de pensar como una niña recién salida de un colegio de monjas. Nadie es perfecto.

-Yo les debo mucho a los padres de Hotaru. Si no me hubieran dado un hogar cuando yo tenía cinco años, habría tenido que ir a un orfanato. Me criaron como si fuera su propia hija.

-Mentirosa. He visto un montón de fotos en esa habitación y ninguna era tuya. Les vino muy bien cuando dejaste de estudiar a los dieciséis años y empezaste tu propia vida.

-Esa fue mi elección. No podía esperar más de ellos. Mi tía no es que tuviera muchas ganas de hacerse cargo de mí. Soy hija de soltera.

-No es algo poco habitual hoy en día.

-Mi padre era un camarero griego.

-Una sangre rica y mediterránea... ¿Es que yo he de disculparme por la mía? -le preguntó Darien altaneramente.

Serena no tuvo más remedio que reírse.

-No me estaba disculpando...

-Sí. ¿Cómo se conocieron tus padres?

-Mi madre estaba de vacaciones. Sólo llevaba fuera una semana. Tenía veintiún años. Nadie quiso que me tuviera, pero ella sí lo hizo. Mis tíos se hicieron cargo de mí, ya que Hotaru era sólo un año mayor que yo. Tenían que hacerlo.

Darien no hizo ningún comentario. Serena apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y añadió:

-Como ya es habitual, no te he preguntado a dónde vamos.

-Realmente, no te importa.

-No, la verdad es que agradezco la intervención.

-Yo no quiero tu gratitud, _cara._

Un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. La pared de hielo que siempre había procurado poner entre ellos ahora le parecía imposible de mantener.

-Ya casi estamos -le dijo Darien saliendo de la carretera y tomando un camino entre árboles.

-¿Dónde?

-En Ladymead Hall. Está en venta y tengo una cita para ver la mansión.

-¿Quieres una casa en el campo?

-Una base cerca de Londres.

Darien apagó el motor delante de la mansión. Ya había allí un Mercedes aparcado.

Serena le echó un vistazo a la fachada de ladrillo de la casa, estilo isabelino. Salió del coche y vio como la luz del sol se reflejaba en las ventanas; en algunas de las cuales faltaban los cristales. El antiguo edificio tenía el mismo aire de abandono que los campos que lo rodeaban.

-¿Quieres que te espere en el coche? -le preguntó a Darien.

-Claro que no.

Darien se acercó entonces al vendedor, habló con él un momento y se reunió de nuevo con ella.

-Vamos a explorarla solos. Tú me darás tu punto de vista femenino.

El interior estaba bastante mejor conservado que el exterior. Tenía una enorme cantidad de habitaciones, tantas que Serena perdió la cuenta. Las recorrieron casi sin hablarse, pero muy cerca el uno del otro.

Finalmente, una larga galería, con la luz del sol entrando por una vidriera con forma de diamantes, hizo que Serena suspirara soñadoramente.

-Es una casa muy grande.

-¿Tú crees? Me parece que va a necesitar mucho trabajo para arreglarla. Tengo que confesarte que preferiría comprarla después de que alguien hubiera hecho todo el trabajo sucio. Pero la verdad es que me la puedo imaginar como una casa de familia, como un hogar.

-Sí -suspiró ella.

-Cásate conmigo y hagámoslo realidad...

Serena abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, y se le cortó la respiración.

-Quiero una esposa y, en su momento, hijos -le dijo Darien seleccionando la última palabra con una calma completa-. También te quiero a ti. Al parecer, los dos queremos las mismas cosas en este momento de nuestras vidas. ¿Por qué no las buscamos juntos?

Serena se humedeció los labios con la lengua. Tenía la mente completamente en blanco. Darien se acercó un paso.

-Ya tenemos la pasión, sin la cual un matrimonio de conveniencia no tiene esperanza de prosperar. Tú me deseas, _bella mía... _no te avergüences de admitirlo.

-No me puedo creer que quieras casarte.

-Tengo treinta y cuatro años, Serena... y te confieso abiertamente haber disfrutado de mi libertad durante muchos años. Además, no son sólo las mujeres las que sienten la necesidad de sentar la cabeza con un compañero.

-Lo sé, pero...

-Un matrimonio práctico y una relación civilizada... eso es lo que te estoy ofreciendo. Donde no hay emociones fuertes, no puede haber tampoco fuertes dolores. En pocas palabras, no te voy a hacer daño, Serena.

Darien no quería una esposa que estuviera locamente enamorada de él. No quería transformarse en el foco de emociones que no tenía intención de devolver. Eso tuvo sentido para ella. Las mujeres enamoradas pueden ser criaturas muy exigentes. Una mujer enamorada de un hombre que no la ame a ella puede volverse celosa, insegura y posesiva con mucha facilidad, si el desequilibrio en la relación empieza a amenazar su autorespeto.

-¿Por qué yo? -murmuró Serena-. Apenas me conoces.

-Lo siento, pero no estoy de acuerdo en eso. Llevas un año trabajando para mí. Sé que eres eficaz trabajando bajo presión, una perfeccionista y una perfecta organizadora. Eres puntual. Tus subordinados te quieren y respetan, pero te tienen por reservada, ya que nunca participas en los cotilleos de la oficina.

Serena se había ruborizado ferozmente.

-Espero que pongas todo eso en la carta de recomendación que me des cuando tenga que buscarme otro trabajo. Parezco la empleada modelo.

-Y así es; además, nunca has sido ambiciosa tratando de escalar puestos.

-No.

-Lo que me viene muy bien. Yo viajo mucho. Una esposa con un trabajo exigente tendría poco tiempo para pasarlo en casa con la familia, en mi ausencia.

-¿Casa y familia?

-Y, si me perdonas, creo que también te he visto en lo peor.

-¿Borracha y desesperada?

-Pero seguías siendo fuerte, merecedora de todo mi respeto. Te comportaste con una remarcable contención. Yo admiro eso.

-Darien, no puedo negar que me tientas... pero no creo que esté ahora mismo en un estado mental adecuado como para poder tomar semejante decisión.

-Puede que creas que todavía no me conoces lo suficiente.

-No, te conozco ya bastante. Una cosa que me ha enseñado este problema que he tenido con Seiya es que, aunque lo conozco de toda la vida, realmente no lo conocía de verdad. No sospechaba que siguiera sintiendo atracción por Hotaru y no me di cuenta de nada raro en su comportamiento. Como tú dices, el amor hace que te fíes de la gente, te da una imagen falsa y rosa, además de que te llena la cabeza de pájaros. ¿Fue así para ti...? Me refiero con...

-¿Mina? Naturalmente. A esa edad yo era un gran romántico. Pero el dolor se esfuma... eso te lo puedo garantizar.

-Eres un hombre muy rico. Debe haber montones de mujeres... Ya sabes... que te pueden venir mucho mejor que yo...

Darien sonrió cínicamente.

-Pero tú eres muy especial. Mi riqueza no te tentó nada la semana pasada y no te apartó de tu línea moral. Eso me gustó. Puede que no me guste la idea de casarme pensando sólo en lo que puedo conseguir materialmente.

-No sé qué decir...

-Di que sí -dijo él tomándola de las manos.

-Sería una locura.

-Si crees eso, es posible que mi talento como negociador esté fallando.

-No puedo pensar bien...

Darien se rió suavemente y los ojos le brillaron de satisfacción. Luego le apartó un rizo de la frente y a ella se le aceleró el corazón.

-También me gusta el hecho de que te excito...

Serena se ruborizó y bajó la mirada, dándose cuenta de que sus endurecidos pezones la estaban traicionando.

-No seas tímida -dijo él pasándole la mano por dentro de la camiseta y acariciándole luego la piel desnuda.

Serena dejó de respirar. Darien apartó entonces el sujetador y tomó sus senos en las manos. Esa sensación encendió un fuego entre sus muslos y se estremeció.

Darien bajó entonces la cabeza y le recorrió el labio inferior con la lengua y entonces, con toda precisión, la metió en el húmedo interior de su boca, ya entreabierto para él.

-Si no te transformas en mi esposa, te haré mi amante -la previno luego Darien-. Y no me voy a retirar caballerosamente.

Luego se apartó de su lado y le arregló la ropa. Serena estaba temblando.

-Si me vuelves a hacer esto, Darien, te abofetearé. Yo no soy un juguete sin cerebro con el que puedas jugar. ¡No me dejaré controlar ni manipular por ti!

-Pero te casarás conmigo.

Esa convicción con que lo dijo desequilibró más todavía a Serena.

-Yo... tengo que pensarlo.

-No, mira, quiero una respuesta ahora mismo. Bastará un sí o un no. De momento.

Serena lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Darien le estaba ofreciendo todo lo que siempre había deseado en unos términos que podía soportar perfectamente. Por otra parte, su orgullo se alegraba de saber que Darien la deseaba y la valoraba. Eso era como un bálsamo para su dolorido ego y Darien le estaba ofreciendo un escape increíblemente bienvenido de una situación que estaba amenazando con transformarse en insoportable.

-Sí.

Cuando dijo esa palabra estuvo a punto de arrepentirse casi inmediatamente, pero entonces pensó en lo que sería estar presente cuando Hotaru se casara con Seiya. Sería objeto de la lástima de todo el mundo, el espectro de la fiesta, la vergüenza de todo el mundo. En una familia pequeña no había sitio para la novia rechazada y para su reemplazo. ¿Por qué ponerse a sí misma en semejante situación humillante? Seguramente nadie podría sentir lástima por la esposa elegida por Darien Chiba, ¿ verdad?

**jajaja se lo merecian ese par Sere se estaba echando la culpa pero que bueno que Darien dijo la verdad jaja no inventes se van a casar que lindo...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Juego Más Peligroso**

**(The Trophy husband)**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 5**

-Es un vestido magnífico. Por supuesto, nosotros no nos podiamos haber permitido algo así dijo secamente Setsuna Tomoe-. Supongo que, con la cantidad de gente importante que va a venir, Darien quiere que tengas un aspecto especial. Pero tu tío y yo nos vamos a sentir completamente fuera de lugar sentándonos en la mesa principal. No hemos hecho nada para ayudar. Claro, que todo se ha hecho con tantas prisas...

Serena miró veladamante a su tía, extrañada por su comportamiento. Lo que Darien había dicho sobre Hotaru y Seiya la había afectado mucho. La familia Tomoe se había molestado mucho con el comportamiento de su hija, la traición de esos dos había sido un trago muy amargo para ellos y la cosa había empeorado por la negativa de Hotaru a sentirse ni siquiera un poco arrepentida.

-Serena... Todavía no es demasiado tarde para que cambies de opinión.

La boda iba a ser al cabo de un par de horas y Serena casi se rió ante esa idea.

-No quiero cambiar de opinión.

-Darien es muy rico y atractivo. Pero también tiene una personalidad muy fuerte. Naturalmente, yo quiero que tú seas feliz... pero, ¿estás realmente segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta?

-Quiero casarme con él.

Entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta y su tía bajó a abrir. Serena frunció el ceño cuando oyó la voz de su tío Souichi. Parecía preocupado, así que salió a ver qué pasaba.

-Dime que no es cierto -estaba diciendo su tío.

-¡No puedes anunciar una cosa así el día de la boda de Serena! -le decía su tía a alguien que estaba fuera de la vista de Serena-. ¿Qué va a pensar de ti la gente?

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella.

Hotaru se adelantó para que la viera y le dijo:

-Seiya y yo nos casamos ayer en el juzgado.

Serena se quedó muy quieta.

-Enhorabuena -murmuró-. Me alegro mucho por los dos.

Ignorando las airadas palabras de su tío, Serena entró de nuevo en su dormitorio. Bueno, ya sabía ella que eso iba a pasar, ¿no? Y se iba a casar con Darien dentro de un par de horas. Las tres medio hermanas de Darien, a las que no conocía todavía y que iban a actuar de damas de honor, llegarían pronto. Le ardieron los ojos y respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse.

Incluso logró sonreír levemente. Como era habitual, Hotaru le había ganado en la línea de salida. Y ella le deseaba que fuera feliz. Era sólo... que hubiera preferido no saberlo precisamente ese día, eso era todo.

-Por favor, no montes una escena -le rogó Setsuna a su hija.

-Serena me pone enferma -siseó Hotaru sin hacer caso de su madre-. Siempre hace lo correcto. Y, ¡zas! de repente, pilla a un multimillonario el mismo día que pierde a Seiya. Me apuesto cualquier cosa a que, además, Darien Chiba, está locamente enamorado de ella. ¡Ciertamente, no ha podido esperar a llevarla al altar! Me apuesto también algo a que su futura suegra la adora tanto como esa vieja bruja de la madre de Seiya. Y me apuesto también cualquier cosa a que se va a pasar el resto de sus días rodeada de lujos, apreciada y adorada. ¡Eso puede hacer vomitar a cualquiera!

Y, con esa amargada y resentida conclusión, Hotaru se marchó dando un portazo.

Serena se dejó caer en una silla y apretó los labios.

-Está tan horriblemente celosa de ti. Siempre lo ha estado...

¿Celosa? ¿Hotaru celosa de ella? Serena se quedó anonadada.

-La malcriamos más cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que sentía. Pensamos que eso la haría sentirse más segura. Pero eso no cambió sus sentimientos y, realmente, no fue culpa suya –le dijo su tía-. Después de todo, nadie le pidió su opinión cuando te aceptamos en la familia.

-No me puedo creer que Hotaru esté celosa de mí.

Su tía la sonrió sin humor.

-Claro que lo está, Serena. Parece que siempre tú le gustas más a la gente que ella. Otras mujeres la envidian por su figura y no pueden soportar la comparación. Mucha gente va a juzgarla mal por haberse casado con Seiya... cuando realmente eso le podía haber pasado a cualquiera. Es por eso por lo que los he invitado a los dos a tu boda.

-¿Los has invitado? ¿Has invitado a Seiya?

Su tía levantó la cabeza.

-Pensé que parecería mejor si vinieran los dos. Eso les mostraría a nuestros amigos que no hay acritud, sólo un cambio de parejas de última hora. No quiero que la gente piense mal de mi hija, Serena.

-No.

Serena lo podía comprender, pero aun así no quería a Seiya en su boda.

La llegada de las hermanas de Darien fue una buena distracción. Eran las hijas de la quinta esposa del padre de Darien. La madre de él había sido la primera de Mamoru Chiba y la única de la que enviudó, en vez de divorciarse. Michiru y las gemelas, idénticas, Ciprine y Petirol entraron a la vez en el pequeño dormitorio de Serena, hablando todas a la vez, pero, por suerte, en un excelente inglés.

-Así que Darien ha hecho lo inesperado -dijo Michiru riéndose mientras tomaba de las manos a Serena.

Era una peli agua marina atractiva, solamente un par de años más joven que Darien, soltera y una pintora con bastante reputación en italia.

-Te daría un beso, pero seguro que te estropeo el maquillaje.

-¡Eres preciosa! -dijo Ciprine con toda la exhuberancia de sus catorce años-. ¡No me sorprende que Darien haya tardado todo un año en atraparte! Papá se ha alegrado mucho de que, por fin, se vaya a casar. ¡Pensaba que Darien no se repondría nunca de lo de Mina!

-Deja que te ayude con el vestido -dijo Michiru rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había producido.

Petirol le dio un codazo en las costillas a su gemela y Ciprine se ruborizó profundamente. Una hora más tarde, Serena entraba en la iglesia local del brazo de su tío. Darien la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa, con lo que consiguió que la tensión nerviosa se evaporara en ella. Había unos guardas de seguridad conteniendo a la prensa. Uno de esos hombres le resultó conocido. ¿Dónde lo había visto anteriormente?

El padre de Darien, Mamoru, la abrazó entusiasmado. Su alta esposa, Francine, le sonrió y le dio la mano.

-Bienvenida a la familia, Serena -murmuró con un evidente acento estadounidense.

Después, dentro de la limusina que se los llevó de la iglesia, Darien la miró de reojo y le dijo:

-Bueno, al fin solos. Créeme, no era mi intención que apenas nos viéramos antes de la ceremonia. Pero es que los viajes a Nueva York y Milán llevaban ya semanas programados.

-He estado ocupada -dijo Serena, apresuradamente.

La verdad era que, teniendo en cuenta que, desde que Darien había conseguido su asentimiento, habían salido juntos sólo dos veces en tres semanas, le parecía como si Darien le estuviera dedicando toda su atención a cosas más importantes... tales como seguir ganando dinero, aunque tenía suficiente para no poder gastárselo en toda la vida.

-Sí, tengo entendido que has ido de vez en cuando a Ladymead.

-He querido estar presente al principio de los estudios para su renovación.

-¿Sabes? Eres una novia preciosa.

-Es un vestido muy bonito..

-No hagas eso, no te rebajes. Yo no me habría casado con menos que una mujer preciosa.

-Hotaru y Seiya se casaron ayer -le dijo ella entonces, preguntándose si su prima y su ex novio se presentarían en la recepción. No los había visto en la iglesia, pero era perfectamente posible que no los hubiera localizado entre la multitud.

-Bueno, espero que les vaya bien -respondió Darien secamente.

-Mi tía los ha invitado a la boda.

Darien la miró fijamente.

-¿Qué?

-Hotaru es su hija, Darien. Y mi tía piensa que eso evitará los comentarios que la gente pueda hacer sobre ella. La madre de Seiya ya ha dicho por ahí algunas cosas desagradables sobre Hotaru.

-¿Cuándo las vas a decir tú? _Dío... _eres demasiado buena. No los quiero hoy por aquí.

-Comprendo porque yo podría pensar lo mismo... pero no tú. Después de todo, Seiya va a ser mi cuñado a partir de ahora -dijo ella y le falló un poco la voz cuando se dio cuenta realmente de lo que acababa de decir.

Darien la miró entonces.

-¿Te resulta difícil hacerte a la idea?

Serena se miró las manos.

-No... Lo he sabido sólo una hora antes de salir de casa esta mañana. Todavía me estoy acostumbrando a la idea.

-Pero no lo suficientemente rápido, _cara. _No lo suficientemente rápido.

Eso la hizo sentirse rechazada y herida. Había tenido muy poco tacto, se dijo a sí misma. Naturalmente, Darien no quería saber nada de Seiya en el día de su boda. ¿Por qué no había mantenido la boca cerrada? Mientras se preguntaba eso, salió de la limusina, ya que habían llegado al fabuloso hotel en el campo donde se iba a celebrar la recepción.

Cinco minutos antes de que empezara la comida, Serena vio a Hotaru y Seiya sentándose en los dos únicos asientos que quedaban vacantes. Su prima sonreía hieráticamente y Seiya parecía de lo más incómodo.

-La feliz pareja -le dijo Darien-. Se merecen el uno al otro, ¿no crees?

Serena miró fijamente su copa de vino.

-Les deseo lo mejor. De verdad.

-Si eso te lo dices lo suficientemente a menudo, puede que yo también empiece a creérmelo –le contestó Darien de una forma que la hizo sentirse más nerviosa todavía.

Después de la comida, Darien bailó con ella en la pista y, poco después, ella estaba charlando con unos amigos de la familia cuando sintió una mano sobre el hombro. Se volvió, sonriente, pero tuvo que obligarse a seguir haciéndolo cuando vio a Seiya.

-¿Bailas? -le preguntó él.

Serena dudó, muy consciente de la gente que los rodeaba.

-Si quieres... -dijo por fin.

Una vez en la pista, él le dijo:

-Hotaru ha sido la que quería venir, no me culpes a mí. Cielo Santo, Serena... ¿qué nos ha pasado?

-Tú sabes exactamente lo que ha pasado, Seiya.

-¡Pero me siento como a alguien que le empujaran sólo por diversión! Me han metido en este lío, Serena. La semana pasada descubrí que un investigador privado me había estado siguiendo, preguntándole a mis compañeros de trabajo, ¡Pagaba muy bien cualquier información sobre mis movimientos!

Serena se preguntó si no estaría bebido.

-¿Un investigador privado?

-Tú me dijiste que alguien sabía que Hotaru y yo estaríamos en el piso a esa hora ese día. Fue algo que organizamos en el último minuto. Y, ¿quién hizo esa llamada para que vinieras y nos pillaras con las manos en la masa?

Ella apretó los labios.

-No sé a qué viene esto ahora.

-¡La única persona que conozco que se puede permitir pagar a un investigador privado es tu nuevo marido! Es rico y me odia a muerte. ¡Creo que tengo suerte de seguir vivo! ¡Si estuviera en su país, seguramente ese cerdo calculador habría contratado a un pistolero para que me quitara de enmedio!

-¿Tienes idea de las tonterías que estás diciendo? -le preguntó Serena apartándose de él porque, en su enfado, él la estaba apretando demasiado-. ¿Por qué iba Darien a contratar a un investigador privado?

-Bueno, mira quién es el que ha sacado lo que quería de esta pesadilla. Darien Chiba debe haberte querido mucho para casarse contigo tan rápidamente. Es curioso como estaba en el sitio adecuado en el momento oportuno para tomar mi lugar. Eso por no hablar de lo poco habitual de su situación entonces, sin una relación con alguna otra mujer. No, estaba allí esperando atraparte cuando tú estuvieras en una posición débil, ¿no?

-Perdonadme por interrumpir esta conmovedora reunión...

A Serena la recorrió un escalofrío cuando oyó la voz de Darien. Nunca antes había oído una voz tan amenazadora, así que no le extrañó que Seiya se pusiera pálido y se apartara de ella. Seiya le acababa de decir que lo odiaba, y Serena pensó entonces que, probablemente, aquello era muy cierto.

Darien la rodeó con un brazo. En sus fuertes rasgos se adivinaba la ira.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Serena le preguntó:

-¿Te disgusta tanto Seiya?

-Sigue respirando, andando por ahí, causando problemas...

A ella se le escapó una risa nerviosa.

-Darien... no estaba tratando de ligar conmigo.

-¿Esperabas que lo hiciera? ¿O era sólo un juego para que su recién estrenada esposa os viera juntos y tan absortos como para no daros cuenta de que la música había dejado de sonar?

Serena se puso pálida.

-No ha sido así...

-Sigue enamorado de ti... O, por lo menos, eso cree; pero ahora está casado con otra mujer. Tu comportamiento ha sido de lo más inapropiado. Tanto como el suyo. Pero es el tuyo el que quiero censurar, porque eres mi esposa y espero que te comportes de una cierta manera, sobre todo en público. Si no puedes hacerlo en lo que respecta a tu antiguo novio, ¿cómo vas a poder seguir en contacto con tu familia? Me voy a tener que asegurar que no haya problemas en eso, _cara._

-¡Si oíste lo que Seiya me estaba contando, podrías comprender por qué seguíamos allí cuando terminó la música!

-¿No te podías apartar de él?

-No, y no por la razón que te imaginas. ¡No me podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo! Te estaba acusando de haberle puesto un investigador privado, de haberlo preparado todo para que yo los pillara con las manos en la masa... ¡Por Dios!

Cuando vio lo serio que se había puesto Darien, le falló la voz.

Se había esperado que él se riera con su habitual espontaneidad, o que reaccionara con enfado ante semejante tontería. Pero no hizo nada de eso. Se quedó muy serio, mirándola fijamente. Entonces, una de sus hermanas más pequeñas, le tomó de la mano y, después de mirar con picardía a Serena, se lo llevó de nuevo a la pista de baile, dejándola a ella sola con sus pensamientos.

Recordó ese día funesto en que pilló a Seiya y Hotaru en la cama. Darien seguramente no tenía nada que ver con aquello. ¡La idea era ridícula! ¿Es qué la paranoia de Seiya era contagiosa? Recordó a Darien entrando en su oficina esa tarde, no le dirigió ni una sola palabra de crítica por los fallos que había tenido ese día en su trabajo, había sido todo comprensión y tranquilidad.

Además, Darien tenía que haberse ido a Roma esa misma tarde... pero no había ido a ninguna parte. ¿Coincidencias? Serena, acompañada por las hermanas de él, fue a cambiarse de ropa mientras seguía haciéndose preguntas. ¿Cómo había sabido Darien que Seiya era vendedor? ¿Que ella vivía con su prima? Había sabido demasiado. ¿Y lo de la cena que le había dicho, el hecho de que las llaves del apartamento de la compañía estuvieran exactamente en su bolsillo para poder ofrecérselas sin demora? El corazón le latía tan fuertemente que lo sentía en la garganta. Poco después se instaló en la limusina que los iba a llevar al aeropuerto y, cuando estuvieron en marcha, le preguntó a Darien:

-¿Darien? Te voy a hacer una pregunta que, seguramente, te va a parecer una tontería.

-¿Lo del investigador?

A Serena se le cortó la respiración y sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Sí. Contraté un investigador para que le siguiera los pasos.

-¿Sí?

-Te deseaba mucho, Serena. Así descubrí su relación con tu prima. Te voy a ser muy sincero, mi intención inicial fue decirte simplemente que estaba teniendo un lío. Pero pensé en eso de lo de matar al mensajero y temí que no me creyeras, así que pensé que algo tan directo no sería una buena idea. Ni la relación laboral que llevábamos era la más apropiada para semejante revelación, tan personal. Tristemente, era necesario que tú lo descubrieras con tus propios ojos.

-¿Tristemente?

-No sabía que los ibas a sorprender en la cama. No podría haber organizado eso.

-Pero fue muy oportuno, ¿no? ¿Y la llamada telefónica?

-Arreglé que...

-¿El guarda de seguridad que trabaja para ti? Lo vi en la calle, fuera del piso.

-Una preocupación por tu seguridad -dijo Darien y pareció estar un poco a la defensiva, como si su actitud no fuera la que él se hubiera imaginado-. Sabía que tú podías estar molesta...

-¿Podía? -le preguntó ella, incrédulamente.

-Yo quería saber dónde estabas, lo que hacías y que estabas a salvo. Me sentía responsable por ti.

A Serena se le derrumbó entonces el mundo entero. ¿Cómo podía él estar confesándole tan tranquilo semejante enormidad?

-Serena, tú tenías derecho a saber todo eso.

-Eso es lo que dicen los periodistas cuando le destrozan a alguien la vida y la muestran al público para que se divierta.

-Todo estaba demostrado, como pudiste ver más tarde. Tu prima está embarazada y no iba a sentarse tranquilamente a ver como tú te casabas con el padre de su hijo.

-Eso no importa. Tú has jugado a ser Dios con mi vida...

-Lo que pretendía era contarte la verdad en su momento.

-Tal vez nunca.

-Serena... él no te merecía.

-¿Y tú sí? Debiste quedarte encantado viendo lo bien que iba tu plan. Me emborraché y caí, en tus manos como una muñeca sin voluntad. Ahora te odio -dijo ella con voz temblorosa-. ¡Nunca te perdonaré por esto.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, ella salió de la limusina con piernas temblorosas, tratando de no llorar. Cuando Darien se atrevió a tomarla de la mano, ella la apartó y deseó golpearlo. Nunca antes en su vida había experimentado semejante rabia. Así que nadie era perfecto, ¿verdad? En el mismo instante en que el reactor privado de los Chiba hubo despegado, Serena se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y se dirigió a la cabina trasera. Darien la siguió, muy serio.

-Tenemos que hablar...

-Seiya me dijo eso mismo y yo debería haberle escuchado, ¿no te parece? Tal vez él tuviera sus sospechas entonces, tal vez pudiéramos haberlo arreglado todo si no hubiera habido por medio un agente provocador.

-Ahora ya es un poco tarde... Estamos casados.

-Y eso, ciertamente, no era parte del plan de juego originario, ¿verdad? Lo que pretendías era pillarme con las defensas bajas y acostarte conmigo. Pero, incluso eso lo hice yo por ti. ¡Fui yo la que te arrastré a la cama el primer día!

-Serena, no... No fue así.

-Yo sé muy bien cómo fue. ¡Estaba allí! Estabas más que dispuesto a destruir mi futuro con el hombre al que yo amaba sólo para conseguir otro sórdido ligue. ¡Y yo fui tan estúpida que estuve de acuerdo! ¡Otra presa de Darien Chiba!

-Te pedí que te casaras conmigo -dijo Darien con las facciones endurecidas más todavía.

-¡Vaya! ¡Soy una chica con suerte! Me he encontrado un héroe de verdad. Eres un mentiroso, y la única razón por la que me propusiste matrimonio fue porque por fin te llegaste a convencer que esa sería la única forma de tenerme.

-Por si no te acuerdas, cuando te lo propuse yo ya había tenido ese placer.

Serena se quedó muy pálida y se apartó de él. Necesitaba devolverle aquello con urgencia.

-Bueno, pues no has hecho un buen trato... ¡Una esposa que sigue desesperanzadamente enamorada de otro hombre! Tal vez eso nos iguale a los dos.

Pero el ruido de la puerta de la cabina cerrándose cuando él salió fue su única respuesta. A Serena se le escapó entonces un sollozo incontenible, se arrojó sobre la cama y enterró el rostro en la almohada. Una vez allí dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran sin freno por primera vez desde hacía años. Bueno, en cualquier caso, por lo menos ahora no estaba allí Hotaru para reírse de sus penas.

¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso Darien? ¿Cómo podía haber admitido fríamente semejante comportamiento vil y execrable? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que, con eso, había destruido los frágiles cimientos de su relación? Ya no quedaba nada, nada salvo odio y resentimiento, además de un amargo remordimiento en las entrañas de ella en esos momentos.

**asi que fue Darien quien descubrio el engaño de su prima y su prometido bueno aunque fue para su beneficio no lo culpo por decirle la verdad y Sere lo lastimo ojala ese para se de cuenta que ambos sienten cosas el uno por el otro...**

**Pd: chicas les comento que actualizo todos los dias al rededor de las 8 pm hora de mi pais mexico**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Juego Más Peligroso**

**(The Trophy husband)**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 6**

Cuando Serena se despertó en una habitación desconocida, fue saludada en italiano por una mujer desconocida, de uniforme. Entonces recordó que se hallaban en el palacio veneciano de la familia, al que habían llegado la noche anterior. Desayunó en la cama y, diez minutos más tarde, se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Desde allí se veían los tejados de casi toda la ciudad y, justo abajo, el Gran Canal estaba tan abarrotado de circulación como cualquier calle principal de una ciudad normal. Serena se quedó encantada por la vivacidad de la escena.

Luego se dio un baño largo y cálido, pero con incluso semejante esplendor sibarita le fue imposible relajarse. Se había precipitado al matrimonio a toda velocidad. ¿Quién podría decir que no se había buscado lo que tenía ahora? ¿Que no se merecía el lío en que se encontraba? No es que pidiera un héroe perfecto, pero sí tal vez un hombre con uno o dos escrúpulos. ¿Era eso mucho pedir?

Darien no tenía remordimientos. ¿Por qué le iba a importar ahora el que ella se viera forzada a verse a sí misma como un objeto puramente sexual... una cosa femenina, deseada por su cuerpo. ¿Cuándo se iba a desprender de todas sus imaginaciones e iba a ver a Darien como lo que realmente era? Él había utilizado todas las claves adecuadas, tales como hogar y familia, para cegarla y llevársela a la cama.

Con ella enamorada de otro hombre y a tres semanas de la boda, cualquier hombre normal la habría considerado fuera de su alcance. Pero Darien vivía en una sociedad distinta, la de los muy ricos, donde todo se podía conseguir con dinero... o con las tácticas adecuadas. Y Darien era famoso por ser tortuosamente sibilino en sus negocios y, tan discreto de forma innata que, incluso sus mismos ejecutivos se llevaban sorpresas y se quedaban boquiabiertos cuando, de repente, resultaba que había llevado un trato enteramente por sí solo.

-¿Has dormido bien?

Inmersa en sus pensamientos, Serena no lo había oído entrar en el cuarto de baño y se levantó del baño de golpe, produciendo una oleada de agua. Inmediatamente tomó una toalla para ocultar su cuerpo del hombre que tenía a menos de dos metros de ella.

-¿Cómo te atreves? -le gritó.

-¿A qué?

-¡A invadir mi intimidad! -le respondió ella tratando de envolverse en la toalla.

Pero la parte baja de la misma se había metido ya en el agua y aquello resultaba un poco difícil.

-¡Sal de aquí!

-Ya veo que, milagrosamente, has recuperado la lengua -dijo Darien sentándose en una esquina del baño, sonriendo divertido-. Un comienzo prometedor para un nuevo día.

-Quiero que me escuches.

-Soy todo oídos.

Serena se estremeció de rabia. Si había algo que no podía soportar era que no la tomaran en serio.

-¡Estás tratando de comportarte como si ayer no hubiera existido!

Darien la tomó entonces de la mano y le rozó la alianza que llevaba en el dedo.

-¿Es que no existió?

A pesar de que se la estaba sujetando con una mano, la toalla se deslizó peligrosamente sobre sus senos y, lanzando una exclamación de disgusto, Serena se metió de nuevo en el agua.

-Vete -le dijo enfurecida.

-Estás cambiando... Te estás volviendo la mujer que siempre has tenido oculta -dijo Darien con satisfacción-. La mujer para la que has nacido. Fiera y apasionada, no tranquila y sumisa. La primera vez lo vi en el estudio de Zafiro, todo lo que tú podías ocultar y lo que yo podía sacar a la luz.

-No trates de cambiar de conversación.

-¿Por qué lo iba a hacer? Tú tenías que saber la verdad y yo no he hecho ningún intento para ocultarla. La botella de brandy fue lo único imprevisto, _cara. _Sospecho que, sin ella, tú te habrías imaginado la verdad ese mismo día. No me imaginé lo rápido que iba a ir todo... Estaba dispuesto a esperar a que tú vinieras a mí.

-¡Ni siquiera pareces darte cuenta de la maldad de lo que has hecho!

-El malo era Kou, _cara. _No cometas el error de echarme a mí la culpa del pecado original. Si él hubiera sido fiel contigo, yo no habría podido interferir.

-¡No tenías ningún derecho a hacerlo!

-Vi mi ventaja y la utilicé. ¿Qué otra cosa te hubieras esperado que hiciera? Si no hubiera intervenido tú habrías sufrido una traición todavía más pública. No creo que tu novio tuviera la menor intención de reemplazarte por tu prima... pero ella tenía otras ideas. Mira, sin mi diabólica intervención, se habrían mandado las invitaciones para la boda, habrían empezado a llegar los regalos y demás. Tu prima tiene un sentido dramático bastante bueno. Creo que habría esperado hasta última hora para hacer el anuncio de que estaban enamorados. ¿Hubieras preferido eso?

-¡Calla, Darien! ¡Calla!

-No, tú no habrías hecho el papel de novia abandonada, un objeto para la piedad pública. Eres demasiado orgullosa como para estar dispuesta a someterte a esa humillación.

-Maldito seas, Darien. ¡Te odio!

-Te casaste conmigo para salvar la cara, si tengo que vivir con esa realidad, ¿por qué no lo vas a hacer tú?

-¡Eres un cerdo manipulador!

Sin dudarlo entonces, Serena lo agarró por las solapas de la chaqueta y tiró de él, haciéndolo caer al baño.

Entonces hubo un derroche de palabras en italiano, un montón de agua salpicada, sintió un súbito peso en las costillas y, después de un momento de silencio, la risa franca de Darien.

-Tú te lo has buscado -dijo Serena negándose a compartir su diversión-. Ahora, tal vez te marches de una vez.

Darien se quitó entonces los zapatos y calcetines.

-No creo -dijo mientras seguía quitándose cosas.

-¿Qué significa eso?

Darien se quitó la corbata y luego se desabrochó la camisa.

-Estoy donde quiero estar.

-Deja que me levante -exclamó ella, sujeta por el peso de él.

Darien se quitó los pantalones y Serena se aprovechó de su movimiento para soltar las piernas, pero él fue más rápido y le agarró los brazos antes de que se pudiera escapar por completo. Luego la besó fuertemente.

Llena de rabia, ella quiso morderle, arañarle, golpearlo furiosamente. Pero en ese mismo momento, él logró que abriera los labios y metió la lengua entre ellos, de forma que a Serena se le fue la cabeza. Darien la devoró mientras ella se debatía desesperadamente y sus senos se apretaban contra su duro pecho. Entonces deseó más, tanto que cada segundo fue una intoxicante preparación para el siguiente. Y entonces él la soltó.

Mareada, Serena parpadeó cuando él se levantó y se quitó la camisa y luego los pantalones y calzoncillos con un mismo movimiento. Luego la levantó en brazos como si fuera una muñeca inanimada. Confusa, le dijo:

-Bájame... ¡Bájame, Darien!

-Lo de mojarme ha sido un mal movimiento. Eso ha hecho que tengas un noventa y nueve por ciento de posibilidades de no salir tranquilamente de esta habitación.

-¡Si no me sueltas…!

Pero se interrumpió cuando él la dejó de golpe sobre la cama.

Darien se tumbó también y la volvió a aprisionar con todo su cuerpo.

-Ahora tranquilízate... piensa.

Pero a ella se le ocurrió que lo último que podía hacer en esos momentos era precisamente eso, pensar. Con todo el cuerpo de Darien presionándole la húmeda piel, todos sus pensamientos racionales desaparecieron, siendo sustituidos por una sensación muy parecida al pánico.

-Por favor...

-Te deseo mucho, _bella mía... _¿Es que eso es un crimen? Te he deseado durante todo un año y tú me has tenido a raya con tus frías miradas y pequeñas sonrisas. Me has tratado como las esposas de mi padre me trataban, como un accidente inevitable pero muy fastidioso. Ningún hombre con sangre caliente en las venas se hubiera resistido a ese reto.

-¡Déjalo! -dijo ella tratando de no escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo y al mismo tiempo tratando de resistir la atracción sexual que se estaba despertando en ella.

-Eres mi esposa.

-¡No quiero serlo!

-Esto es muy repentino.

La ira se apoderó de nuevo de ella.

-Te has creído que, si insistes lo suficiente podrás hacerme cambiar de idea, ¡Pero no puedes! Zafiro me dijo que estaría más segura con él ese día, y tenía razón. ¡Me dijo que fuera a por los dos millones y, también tuvo razón en eso! ¡Sólo me estás utilizando! Preferiría estar atrapada por dinero que por un matrimonio que es una caricatura de todo en lo que yo creo. ¡Por lo menos, por dinero hubiera sido un cambio justo y sincero!

Sin previo aviso, Darien la soltó y se apartó de ella. Luego la miró seriamente.

-¿Es eso lo que crees de verdad?

-Sí.

Por supuesto, él nunca le habría ofrecido dinero y ella tampoco lo habría aceptado, pero el escenario que ella había descrito era mucho más apto en su opinión que la dudosa respetabilidad de la alianza que llevaba en el dedo.

Darien se había levantado y ya estaba en el vestidor, buscando ropa limpia en los armarios. La significación de lo que él estaba haciendo se le ocurrió a ella lentamente.

-¿Es esta tu habitación? -le preguntó rompiendo un silencio que le parecía insoportable.

-Estabas durmiendo tan profundamente anoche que no quise molestarte -le dijo él fríamente.

Y entonces, por primera vez, Serena se dio cuenta de que Darien la podía afectar de una forma que ella había negado previamente. Una creciente sensación de miedo y rechazo la fue invadiendo. Él le había dicho que no le haría daño y, aun así, se lo estaba haciendo. Se le ocurrió entonces que, tal vez, habría dicho demasiado, que había ido demasiado lejos y le había ofendido demasiado profundamente. Sumisa, la había llamado él. No, no iba a serlo ni a disculparse por haber sido sincera. Tenía derecho a decir lo que sentía.

Derecho... un derecho que había suprimido demasiado a menudo durante su infancia y juventud. Había tenido que obligarse a ser una niña tranquila e introvertida desde muy pequeña, porque si se atrevía a sacar un dedo fuera de ese refugio, Hotaru estaba preparada para rompérselo. Y ella estaba entonces tan agradecida de que su tía le hubiera proporcionado un hogar que no había luchado ni se había defendido; no se había expresado de ninguna manera que pudiera ofenderlos o provocarles un conflicto más abierto con la hija a la que tanto adoraban. Una pequeña mártir, eso era lo que había sido ¡Y poco bien le había hecho!

Viendo la forma en que Darien la estaba mirando, deseó decir algo para apaciguar las cosas. Después de todo, ¿no era eso lo que llevaba haciendo toda su vida? No era posible que estuviera empezando a sentirse atraída emocionalmente por Darien.. Se recordó a sí misma que ahora lo odiaba. Pero, aun así, no quería que se marchara de esa habitación. Ese descubrimiento la sorprendió.

Darien salió del vestidor, de nuevo inmaculado, entonces ella se preguntó cuándo había empezado a mirarlo como si fuera el premio gordo de la lotería o como si fuera una adolescente obsesionada por el sexo y dominada por sus hormonas.

Cuando vio la forma en que ella lo estaba examinando, Darien se rió.

-¿Quieres saber por qué me he casado contigo? -le preguntó él-. Pensé que eras diferente, pero debería haber hecho caso de ese viejo dicho de que no hay nada nuevo bajo el sol.

-Yo también pensé que tú eras diferente también.

Pero no le iba a contar el hecho de que realmente había creído que él se había transformado milagrosamente de un arrogante y duro devorador de mujeres en un hombre de familia.

-A ti no te importó. Tu futuro estaba hecho pedazos y tú quisiste recuperarlo, te costara lo que te costase. Y yo tenía los medios para dártelo.

-No sé a donde quieres llegar.

-Te vi con mis propios ojos enamorarte de lo que yo te podía comprar y no debería quejarme. Elegí Ladymead de entre otra media docena de propiedades por que me pareció la más adecuada a mis propósitos. Aposté a un caballo ganador. Pero lo que no se me ocurrió es que, a veces, ganar puede parecerse mucho más a perder.

Serena se había quedado helada por lo que le había dicho acerca de que la había llevado deliberadamente a Ladymead. El que realmente él la pudiera culpar por los resultados de sus propias manipulaciones la desconcertaba más todavía.

-No estás siendo justo.

-No tengo ganas de serlo -dijo él entre dientes-. Por primera vez siento una cierta comprensión por Kou. No me sorprende que se dejara tentar por una mujer normal de carne y hueso, que sólo lo quería a él y no una imagen de libro con un castillo de hadas y un héroe perfecto.

-Yo no esperaba que tú fueras perfecto. Pero sí esperaba... sinceridad.

-Pero no te gusta cuando la tienes. Si te hubiera mentido ayer, podrías haber mantenido intacto tu rígido principio y, generosamente, habrías compartido conmigo tu cuerpo anoche. Pero eso no era lo que yo elegí, así que te dije la verdad sin dudarlo.

-Es una cuestión de confianza... ¿es qué no lo entiendes? ¡Yo confié en ti!

-No creo que la confianza jugara un gran papel en tu decisión de casarte conmigo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-No, Serena. Tu objetivo era casarte bien y salvar la cara. Yo creo que soy el equivalente masculino de una esposa premio, desde que te diste cuenta de mi existencia. Así que no me acuses de haberte usado, _cara. _Tal como yo lo veo, yo soy el que ha permitido que lo usen.

-No...

-No te tomaste el más mínimo interés en los preparativos de nuestra boda. Y eso que era el primer capítulo de nuestra vida juntos. La verdad es que, si no llego a intervenir, ¡te habrías casado con el mismo vestido destinado a tu boda con otro hombre!

-No -murmuró Serena dándose cuenta de lo mucho que había dado ella por hecho.

-Yo te llamé todos los días, y de lo único que tú me podías hablar era de cristales medievales, paneles de madera o renovaciones. Pero el insulto mayor tuvo que ser en presencia de tu ex novio en nuestra boda. Tuviste el tiempo y la oportunidad para prevenir el que las cosas se desarrollaran así, pero no lo hiciste. No podemos hacer que haya amor entre nosotros, pero me encontré el espectáculo de ti colgada de él delante de toda mi familia y amigos altamente ofensivo.

A ella se le estaba revolviendo el estómago. Visto como lo veía Darien, su comportamiento antes y durante la ceremonia había sido de lo más insensible, tanto como nunca se hubiera imaginado capaz. Bajó la cabeza y respiró profundamente.

-Y, si vuelves a decirme que lo amas, te echaré a la calle. No tengo el menor deseo por tu amor, pero no voy a tolerar la utilización de esa especie de autoindulgencia como arma... Sobre todo cuando se refiere a un tramposo y débil que no puede mantener puestos los pantalones ni siquiera dentro de su círculo familiar.

Darien salió entonces dando un portazo. Todo lo que le había dicho había dado fuertemente en el blanco y ella se sentía de lo más culpable. Era culpable de todo, de no hacer caso de los arreglos de la boda, de no parar de hablar acerca de Ladymead, de no haber tenido el valor de decirle a sus padres que no quería que Seiya fuera a la boda. Después de todo, había sido Darien, no su familia, el que había corrido con todos los gastos. Y la presencia de Seiya había arruinado el día.

Lo cierto era que no podía tener la menor lástima por Seiya, un hombre que la había engañado y que, ahora, estaba casado con su prima. Ahora comprendía lo que él siempre había querido: a las dos. A ella como esposa y ama de casa y a Hotaru para la pasión. Y ella no le había dado esa pasión así que, ¿cómo podía culparlo por haberse ido a buscarla a otra parte? Serena sonrió débilmente mientras empezaba a vestirse.

Era de Darien de quien se tenía que preocupar ahora. Así que ella había cometido errores... pero también lo había hecho él. Había sido demasiado impaciente. Había presionado demasiado para que se casaran. Todo había sido demasiado rápido, no le había dejado el tiempo que necesitaba para acostumbrarse a su relación. Bueno. Le gustara a Darien o no, su espacio necesario para respirar había llegado antes de la boda y él no había ayudado nada viéndola sólo dos veces antes de la ceremonia.

De alguna manera, cuando hablaban por teléfono, Darien le había vuelto a parecer su jefe de nuevo. Se rió ante esa idea. Cuando salió y cerca de las grandes escaleras, una doncella le ofreció un sobre blanco sobre una bandeja de plata. En donde debía estar el remite sólo había una palabra. Serena sonrió, era su propio nombre con la letra de Darien.

Cuando estuvo sola de nuevo, abrió el sobre con los ojos brillantes por la curiosidad. Era un talón nominal por dos millones de libras.

**AY NO SERENA LASTIMO AL POBRE DE DARIEN HACIENDOLE CREER QUE SE CASO CON EL POR DINERO QUE TONTA...MIENTRAS QUE SE NOTA QUE DARIEN LA AMA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Juego Más Peligroso**

**(The Trophy husband)**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 7**

Con el color de las mejillas subido, Serena atravesó el enorme salón.

-Creía que íbamos a cenar fuera esta noche -dijo Darien-. ¿Quieres tomar algo antes de marcharnos?

Serena agitó la cabeza y esperó a que él dijera algo acerca del talón, que ella había devuelto inmediatamente de la misma forma que lo había recibido.

-¿Nos vamos entonces?

-Ese talón...

-En vez del talón, he abierto una cuenta a tu nombre. Dijiste que era un cambio honesto -dijo él mirándola fríamente-. Ahora que nos comprendemos, no veo ninguna necesidad para que volvamos a hablar de la parte comercial...

-Darien... ¿quieres el divorcio?

Darien se paró en seco y la miró.

-Si es eso a lo que viene todo esto, ¿por qué no lo dices? -continuó Serena-. Ya he recibido el mensaje de que soy una completa desilusión para ti y que nada de lo que he hecho durante este mes ha merecido tu aprobación.

-Yo no quiero el divorcio.

-Bueno, en estos momentos, yo lo que quiero es volver al aeropuerto y a mi casa. Me doy cuenta de que la ceremonia de ayer fue un error. Siento mucho haberme enamorado tanto de la casa que elegiste para mí... pero no estuve de acuerdo en casarme contigo porque fueras rico. Y, hasta que no vi ese talón, ni se me ocurrió que tú pudieras pensar que yo iba realmente a por el dinero. ¡Pero, si es eso lo que tu llamas casarse bien, me temo que ya sabes lo que puedes hacer con este matrimonio!

La voz le falló entonces y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta a toda prisa. Pero Darien fue más rápido y la rodeó con sus brazos desde detrás.

-Te debo una disculpa -dijo-. Fue mi orgullo. Ninguna mujer me había tratado antes con semejante indiferencia.

-No era indiferencia. Fue como un sueño. No sentía que nada fuera real, excepto la casa. Y tú me parecías tan distante cuando hablábamos por teléfono... me sentía mal. No sabía lo que esperabas de mí.

-Demasiado.

-Yo quería que estuvieras conmigo. Fue una mala suerte que tú no quisieras oír eso.

_-Dío... _eso es exactamente lo que quiero oír.

-¿Lo es? -le preguntó ella, tragando saliva.

-Incluso a los adictos al trabajo les gusta que les echen de menos de vez en cuando. Si lo hubiera sabido habría hecho que te vinieras conmigo. No nos habríamos visto mucho de día, pero por lo menos habríamos tenido las noches.

-Yo no te estaba usando -susurró Serena tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos-. Tú estabas allí y yo... te necesitaba.

-Y yo te necesito ahora a ti, _cara _-dijo él abrazándola y haciéndola sentir su masculinidad-. Un mes es mucho tiempo para mí.

Y lo de la cena estaba ya olvidado, pensó ella ruborizándose fieramente. Darien se rió entonces y le dijo:

-Te sigues ruborizando como una virgen.

Luego se dirigieron de nuevo al dormitorio y él le bajó la cremallera del vestido. Aquello estaba bien, se dijo Serena a sí misma, al fin y al cabo, estaban casados, así que era normal desearlo tanto.

El vestido cayó a sus pies y ella resistió el impulso de taparse. No podían apartar sus miradas de la del otro y Darien sonrió.

-Darien, yo... Pero él la hizo callar con un beso apasionado. La besó hasta que a ella se le olvidó todo menos su calor y su boca.

Entonces él le soltó el sujetador y ella dejó de respirar cuando Darien le acarició un seno desnudo y le rozó un pezón con el pulgar y se le escapó un gemido. Luego Darien la hizo retroceder hasta la cama y se desnudó él.

-Siempre me has deseado -dijo.

-No...

Pero eso no era cierto, lo que le había pasado siempre y sólo ahora podía ver era que se había obligado a sí misma a no desearlo, y lo había hecho tan a menudo que se había transformado en un hábito.

-Tienes una disciplina de hierro... y eres una cabezota. Sabías la atracción que había entre nosotros, pero no querías admitirla. Eso me volvía loco. Tenía miedo de hacer algo y que tú te marcharas. Mantenías un muro entre nosotros... Nunca te acercabas a mí, nunca me tocabas, aunque fuera accidentalmente.

Eso era cierto también. Le dolía aceptar que su cuerpo sí había sabido la atracción que había entre ellos, pero su mente se había resistido.

-No lo sabía...

-Pero ahora ya lo sabes.

Darien se tumbó entonces en la cama a su lado y la tomó en sus brazos. Entonces ella dejó de pensar como si hubiera apagado un interruptor. Darien bajó la cabeza y le rozó uno de los pezones con la punta de la lengua, acariciándole el cuerpo a la vez con las manos.

-Darien...

-Sentir esto es algo especial, _bella mía _-murmuró él-. ¡Eres tan hermosa!

Entonces Darien le acarició la parte interna de los muslos, haciendo crecer en ella la pasión de tal manera que se agarró a él con fuerza. Luego metió una mano por dentro de sus bragas y ella se retorció y gimió en una dulce agonía de desesperada necesidad. Por fin la frustrante barrera desapareció y él se dedicó a explorar expertamente la dulce humedad que había debajo, haciéndola perder el control del todo.

-Ahora... -gimió Darien cuando ella estaba a punto de no poder soportarlo más.

Se miraron y él la levantó para que lo recibiera y condujera a su interior mientras ella gritaba con el cálido y tortuoso placer de la penetración.

Al terminar, Serena se agarró a él, reviviendo la maravillosamente íntima sensación de él estremeciéndose con la misma satisfacción entre sus brazos. Una gloriosa sensación de bienestar la invadió. Estaba en paz, perfectamente en paz, hasta que se dio cuenta de la intensa felicidad que también sentía. Era esa sensación la que más la extrañó. Darien rodó, llevándosela con él y ella lo abrazó porque... porque no quería que se apartara.

-¿Tienes frío? -le preguntó él mientras la arropaba-. Mucho mejor sin el brandy.

-No estaba borracha.

-Pero tampoco demasiado sobria. Te prometí esa noche que podrías confiar en mí. Y no te mentí. Pero sí sobreestimé los límites de mi autocontrol. Realmente no me importaba por qué me querías. Era suficiente con que lo hicieras.

Serena pensó entonces que sólo una noche loca, y le había cambiado la vida.

-¿A qué vinieron todas las flores?

-A un sentimiento de culpa.

-¿Culpa?

-No me había imaginado que fuera tu primera vez, _cara. _Para una mujer, eso es un evento significativo y tú ya no eras una niña. Tienes veintitrés años, lo que sugiere que esa abstención se debe a una política deliberada. Me pareció que, por la mañana, no te sentirías tan bien como la noche anterior.

-Tuviste razón.

Darien la miró y sonrió. Luego le dijo:

-Tengo hambre, _cara. _Todavía tenemos tiempo de sobra para cenar.

-¿Tu primer amor?

Serena arrugó la nariz.

-Te vas a reír.

-No.

-De acuerdo. Yo tenía quince años. Fue algo de lo más repentino y romántico. Lo estuve viendo todos los días durante semanas cuando iba andando de casa al colegio y a la vuelta. Era parte de una cuadrilla de la construcción que trabajaba en la calle. Me has dicho que no te reirías. Estaba muy bien cuando se quitaba la camisa.

Darien sonrió entonces.

_-Bella mía, _me sorprendes.

-¿De verdad?

Darien extendió una mano y la hizo acercarse a él, rozándole los labios con los suyos provocativamente y a ella se le alteró el pulso y la invadió la ya habitual oleada de deseo que la dejaba casi mareada.

No importaba cómo de a menudo Darien le hiciera el amor. Durante las últimas dos semanas ella había descubierto que Darien podía despertar ese deseo a su voluntad.

-Se está haciendo tarde -dijo él sonriendo-. Tenemos que salir.

Minutos más tarde, ella estaba bajo la ducha tratando de despertarse de nuevo y envidiando la electrificante energía de Darien. Ese hombre tenía el poder de hacerla sentirse especial, la había hecho meterse de cabeza en una vida de completa satisfacción, y nadie había satisfecho antes los deseos de Serena. Había descubierto que era fácil acostumbrarse a que la mimaran y hacía maravillas a su autoestima.

-Lleva el anillo de oro -le sugirió Darien.

-¿No va a ser un poco... ostentoso?

-Me gusta que lo seas. Y me lo debes.

-¿Por qué?

-Por destruir mi apreciación de la belleza llevando todo un año esos desagradables vestidos azul marino y marrones.

Ella se rió y, cuando se vio en el espejo, se dio cuenta de que le brillaban los ojos y tenía una impresión de felicidad que cada vez se le estaba haciendo más conocida a cada día que pasaba. Apartó la mirada rápidamente, pero no había forma de ocultar lo que estaba pasando en el interior de su corazón. Su cabeza no tenía nada que ver con ello. La inteligencia no podía evitar que el pulso no dejara de saltarle a cada momento que se le acercaba Darien.

Y, si se estaba enamorando perdidamente de su marido, no era por su culpa, sino por la de él. Cuando un hombre hace que una mujer se sienta tan maravillosamente, ¿qué más puede tener a cambio?

-Estás increíblemente sexy...

Ella se volvió. Las sencillas líneas del vestido, sin mangas y con unos pequeños tirantes, acentuaban la perfección de su figura.

-Pero muy desnuda.

Darien le acarició entonces el cabello y añadió:

-Te he comprado unos pendientes, pero no te van a valer. Ya me doy cuenta de que no tienes agujeros en las orejas. Ha sido muy poco observador por mi parte.

Ella los miró y dijo:

-Darien, son preciosos... Gracias.

-Han sido dos semanas increíbles, _bella mía. _Creo que el placer ha sido todo mío.

Darien la besó entonces en un hombro desnudo y luego la ayudó a ponerse la chaqueta. Serena tomó su mano y entró en la motora con paso levemente inseguro por los tacones. Llevaban cenando fuera casi todas las noches, pero el encanto de esas noches venecianas no había desaparecido. Serena no dejaba de preguntarse si sería una locura pensar que Darien pudiera estar, aunque sólo fuera un poco, enamorado de ella. Tal vez fuera el que la tratara tan bien lo que mantenía en ella esa esperanza. Bueno, a lo mejor dentro de seis meses él ya se hubiera cansado de ella y la trataría como a un mueble, así que se dijo que, mientras durara, disfrutara de ese tratamiento de lujo.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó Darien cuando desembarcaron.

Serena se puso tensa.

-Nada.

-Estás muy callada. Supongo que sería mucho esperar que olvidaras...

-¿Qué? -le preguntó Serena.

Todavía seguía sorprendiéndole la velocidad con que podía cambiar el humor de Darien.

-No juegues, _cara. _Este es, después de todo, el día en que esperabas casarte con Kou.

A Serena le resultó desagradable que se lo recordara y se puso pálida.

-No, no creo que ese hecho te haya pasado inadvertido -dijo Darien muy secamente-. No ha sido una mala actuación la tuya de hoy, pero se te está empezando a notar.

-Darien, te prometo que de verdad se me había olvidado el día que era.

Él la miró duramente. Dijo algo en italiano, algo que parecía indicar su incredulidad.

-¡De verdad!

-Lo he sabido por la cara que has puesto -dijo él mientras le abría la puerta del restaurante.

-No -protestó ella, enfadada.

Luego el maitre los recibió y los fue a conducir a su mesa. Entonces un hombre de mediana edad con el cabello gris se levantó de una de las mesas cercanas y se les acercó exclamando:

-¡Darien!

El resto lo dijo todo en italiano.

-Serena -dijo él entonces-. Este es Artemis Bargani, un amigo de la familia.

-Sentaos con nosotros -dijo el hombre llamando a los camareros para que instalaran otras sillas.

Luego la instaló a ella en la suya propia.

-Darien, tú ya conoces a todo el mundo. Mi esposa, Luna -dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro a una morena platino explosiva-. Diamante Black y su esposa, Esmeralda...

El tal Black ya le estaba dando la mano entusiásticamente. Artemis pidió algo de beber y su esposa, que debía tener por lo menos veinte años menos que él, estaba demasiado ocupada compitiendo por ganarse la atención de Darien como para darse cuenta de la presencia de Serena.

Esmeralda, la esposa de Black, suspiró y sonrió levemente.

-Tengo entendido que estás en tu luna de miel, Serena; Deberías habernos evitado. Los hombres se van a pasar el resto de la velada hablando de negocios.

Luna miró entonces a Serena con curiosidad.

-Estoy muy segura de que Serena ya sabe eso, Esmeralda. Trabajaba para Darien y, con Darien, los negocios siempre son lo primero. Yo recuerdo muy bien mi época con él.

-¿Trabajabas para Darien? -le preguntó Serena, sonriendo.

Luna se rió.

-Querida, ¿de verdad te parece que alguna vez he trabajado de nueve a cinco en una oficina alguna vez?

Serena se ruborizó.

-Lo siento, he malinterpretado...

-No es sorprendente -dijo Luna con aire hostil-. Me imagino que debes estar sintiéndote fuera de tu ambiente a cada momento.

-Estoy aprendiendo todo el tiempo.

Artemis intervino entonces y dijo:

-Me sorprende que no estéis en el yate.

-Serena se marea -dijo Darien.

Ella levantó la cabeza de golpe.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Tu tía. En la fiesta de la boda. Esa noticia hizo que cambiara de lugar donde pasar la luna de miel a última hora.

-¿Quieres decir que no lo sabías? -preguntó Artemis.

Serena tampoco lo había sabido. Y, si tuviera a mano a su tía en ese momento, la habría estrangulado. Un viaje de un día a Francia cuando estaba todavía en el colegio no era suficiente evidencia para andar por ahí diciendo que se mareaba en los barcos.

-Que inconveniente -dijo Luna-. ¿Vais a vender ahora el _Sea Spring?_

-Claro que no. Y mucho menos por mí. Mi tía tiende a exagerar -dijo Serena.

-Venecia tiene que ser la ciudad más romántica del mundo -afirmó entonces Esmeralda-. No se me ocurre un sitio más maravilloso para pasar la luna de miel.

-Pero eso es porque no te criaste aquí... Darien sí que lo hizo -dijo la esposa de Artemis con una falsa dulzura.

A Serena le dieron ganas de tirarle por encima la copa de vino, pero entonces les sirvieron el primer plato.

Según progresaba la cena los hombres seguían hablando de negocios y las mujeres seguían con lo suyo. Estaba claro para Serena que su anfitriona era una ex novia de Darien.

-¿Sabes que el parecido es mucho? -preguntó Luna cuando estaban ya con los cafés y Esmeralda se había ido al tocador.

Serena levantó la cabeza.

-¿Perdón?

-El padre de Darien y Artemis son viejos amigos. Cenamos con ellos en Londres la semana pasada. Al parecer, Mamoru se quedó impresionado la primera vez que te vio.

-Lo siento, no te sigo...

-Eres la viva imagen del único y verdadero amor de Darien. Mamoru se sorprendió mucho cuando te vio. Por un momento pensó que eras Mina. Es una tontería, por supuesto... Ella es veinte años mayor que tú ahora... pero ya sabes que se dice que todos tenemos un doble en alguna parte.

Un velo de frialdad envolvió lentamente a Serena. Su cerebro estaba como en medio de la niebla. No parecía poder absorber lo que Luna le estaba diciendo.

-Yo no llegué a conocerla -continuó-. Pero cuando Artemis y yo volvamos a casa, sacaré alguno de los álbumes familiares de fotos antiguas para satisfacer mi curiosidad.

-¿Álbumes familiares?

-Mina estaba casada con un primo de Artemis cuando se lió con Darien... ¿No lo sabías?

Serena se humedeció el labio inferior.

-¿Su primo? ¿Así que Mina estaba casada cuando conoció a Darien?

-Tienes muchas cosas que aprender. Todo el mundo la culpó a ella, incluso Artemis. Darien era sólo un niño y ella una mujer devastadora. Muy pequeña, delgada, con el cabello largo y rubio, como el tuyo. Darien nunca lo superó y fue ella la que lo hizo volverse un tipo frío y duro. Pero entonces, tú eres algo especial, ¿no? Sólo contigo Darien podrá revivir su fantasía... ¡Y ni siquiera va a tener que apagar la luz!

**WOW LUNA ES UNA VIVORA QUE DESTILA VENENO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Juego Más Peligroso**

**(The Trophy husband)**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 8**

-Me gustaría darme un baño -dijo Serena dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño como una zombi.

-Serena, ¿es que Luna te ha dicho algo que te ha molestado?

Serena se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué puede haberme dicho?

Darien se aflojó la corbata y la miró fijamente.

-Hace cinco años la conocí en una boda y la invité a una fiesta. A ella le divierte destruir las reputaciones de todas las demás mujeres. Es venenosa. No la volví a ver ni me acosté con ella.

Serena estaba más pálida incluso que de costumbre.

-No tienes que explicarme esas cosas.

-Porque no te importan, ¿verdad?

-No, no es eso... Quiero decir, yo no soy una idiota. Ya sé que, evidentemente, tú tienes un pasado.

-Y una esposa que no es nada celosa ni posesiva. Tengo mucha suerte.

-Darien... no me estoy sintiendo muy bien -susurró ella sintiendo el estómago revuelto.

-No es necesario que pongas excusas y tampoco que te escondas en el cuarto de baño. ¡No tengo el menor deseo de compartir la cama contigo hoy!

Serena lo miró extrañada cuando salió del dormitorio. Luego se metió en el cuarto de baño y apoyó la frente sudorosa contra la fresca pared hasta que se sintió capaz de moverse de nuevo y empezó a desnudarse. ¿La habría querido Darien sólo por su parecido con la tal Mina? Era agonizante pensar que sólo debía su posición presente con él a ese leve parecido, a algo tan superficial.

Sabía que, con esos pensamientos, se estaba apartando de él, en pocas palabras, estaba haciendo exactamente lo que Luna había querido que hiciera, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Aunque, tal vez, Luna se lo había imaginado todo. Serena se metió en la cama y se hizo una pelota en ella. Le pareció horriblemente grande y vacía. Estaba tan tensa que los músculos le dolían, pero eso no le importaba, porque le parecía que todas las fibras de su ser estaban sufriendo una agonía.

Amaba a Darien... pero, de repente, también lo odiaba. Por tener el poder de ponerla en semejante estado mental. Imágenes de su posible venganza le pasaron por la cabeza. En cada una de ellas, Darien parecía completamente derrotado mientras ella hacía las maletas con una frígida dignidad y lo abandonaba públicamente después de dos semanas de matrimonio.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y ella se sentó de golpe en la cama cuando se encendió la luz. Darien estaba al lado de la cama, magníficamente desnudo y, como siempre, nada preocupado por ello.

-¿Qué quieres? -le preguntó ella ferozmente.

-A ti.

El enfado se reflejó como un huracán en sus ojos. Estaba muy claro que Darien estaba bastante lejos de la derrota total. Con un solo movimiento, la hizo tumbarse de nuevo, aprisionándola con el cuerpo.

-¡Si no te apartas de mí, te pegaré!

Darien la miró provocativamente.

-Como quieras.

Entonces la besó antes de que ella pudiera cumplir sus amenazas. Una oleada de pasión la invadió entonces, sobreponiéndose a todos sus sentidos. Se apartó de ella cuando ya estaba sin respiración y el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad.

Luego sonó a seda rasgada y ese ruido retumbó en el silencio de la habitación. Serena se quedó helada momentáneamente y luego miró como la mano de él se posaba en su piel desnuda y uno de sus pulgares le acariciaba un pezón. Eso la dejó reducida a una masa fláccida y temblorosa, sin huesos.

Luego Darien pasó la lengua por donde había estado el dedo y a ella se le escapó un grito. Cuando le recorrió la parte interna del muslo hacia arriba y descubrió su parte más femenina, ella perdió más todavía el control.

-No, no creo que me vayas a pegar... -murmuró Darien.

-¿Qué?

-Te toco y serías incapaz de oír la sirena de los bomberos. Te toco en cualquier momento del día o de la noche y te rindes inmediatamente. Eso lo he descubierto en dos cortas semanas. Que puedo tener todo el sexo que quiera siempre que quiera.

-Darien... ¿qué estás...?

-¿Diciendo? No me estoy quejando. Pero sí creo que hemos desperdiciado un año entero. Fui tan cauteloso que ahora me da vergüenza. Acosarte sexualmente entre los archivos hubiera sido de lo más entretenido. ¡No puedes mantener apartadas las manos de mí ni siquiera en medio de una pelea! Así que, si sigues poniéndote lánguida por ese hombre que has perdido, ¿por qué he de sentirme ofendido? Entre las sábanas todavía sigues estando increíblemente deseosa de satisfacer mis necesidades más básicas... y las tuyas.

Serena se quedó rígida por la sorpresa al pensar que realmente Darien podía estar celoso... una sospecha que hizo que esa ofensiva verbal le resbalara.

-Yo no estaba pensando en Seiya -dijo tratando de convencerlo.

Darien la destapó entonces, exponiendo a su vista su desnudo cuerpo.

-No, ahora no. Pero, ya ves, espero toda tu atención fuera de la cama también. Siéntete libre para sufrir todo lo que quieras por él, pero de ahora en adelante te sugiero que lo hagas en privado. Tu comportamiento formato reina de la tragedia me pone enfermo.

La idea de que Darien pudiera estar celoso de su ex novio se disolvió entonces brutalmente. El mensaje que acababa de recibir le decía claramente que amara a Seiya lo que quisiera, pero que no lo aburriera a él con su estúpido emocionalismo.

Tomó entonces la sábana con una mano y se tapó a su vista, apartándose. Darien frunció el ceño, murmuró algo en italiano y la apretó firmemente contra su cuerpo. Aunque dolorida, ella notó la ya habitual respuesta de su cuerpo al de él.

-No me toques.

Él se puso tenso entonces.

-Serena... Estoy descubriendo que no puedo vivir siendo el premio de consolación. Si quieres seguir casada conmigo vas a tener que olvidarte del amor de tu vida -dijo él duramente.

Serena se puso pálida.

-¿Cómo has hecho tú con Mina?

-_Madre di Dío_, ¿qué...?

-Porque no se puede decir que tú te hayas olvidado de ella, ¿verdad?

-¡Mina no tiene nada que ver con esto!

-Oí a alguien decir... en nuestra boda... que me parezco a ella.

Esas palabras se quedaron colgadas entre ellos. El silencio pareció durar una eternidad y ella contuvo la respiración hasta que ya no pudo más.

-¿Darien?

Entonces se produjo un leve movimiento a su lado y las luces se apagaron.

-No hay comentarios -murmuró Darien completamente inexpresivo.

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Serena y se quedó muy quieta en la oscuridad, pero Darien no intentó acercarse. De todas maneras no hubo nada de tenso en el suspiro de indolente satisfacción que se le escapó. Luego se quedó profundamente dormido... mientras Serena seguía despierta.

La luna de miel había terminado.

Darien la miró mientras cruzaban Londres en una limusina.

-Pareces cansada. Deberías irte directamente a la cama.

-Estoy bien. Tengo que deshacer las maletas.

-Eso lo hará el servicio. Tú deberías descansar. Volveré tarde esta noche.

Serena se puso tensa.

-Entonces yo me iré a Ladymead, para ver cómo van los trabajos.

-Yo debería ir antes a ver a los trabajadores -bromeó él-. Si uno de los obreros se quita la camisa cerca de ti, seré historia antes de que me de cuenta.

-Muy gracioso, Darien -dijo ella ruborizándose.

-Yo no te he contado quién fue mi primer amor.

-¿Te llega tan lejos la memoria?

Darien sonrió.

-Yo tenía doce años y ella trece. Le mentí acerca de mi edad. Se ruborizaba cada vez que me miraba. Tenía una piel como de melocotón, un cabello negro y rizado y un aparato dental. Estuve completamente enamorado durante una semana entera.

-La longevidad de tus afectos es extraordinaria

-¡Cuando descubrió que era más pequeño que ella, me mandó a paseo! -dijo él riéndose y Serena no tuvo más remedio que sonreír involuntariamente.

Una hora más tarde, ella estaba en la misma habitación en que se había despertado hacía ya casi dos meses. En ese tiempo había cambiado mucho. Se miró al espejo y vio a una mujer con un elegante vestido de Christian Lacroix, una mujer que parecía rica y refinada y que mantenía la cabeza alta. Pero la alteración era más que de apariencia. Cuando estaba con Darien se sentía extraordinariamente libre para ser simplemente ella misma. Más tarde y, como le había dicho a Darien, fue a ver como iban los trabajos en Ladymead.

La casa estaba llena de ruido y actividad y todo iba perfectamente y según el tiempo previsto. Estaba en la cocina cuando uno de los obreros se asomó por la puerta y le dijo:

-Hay una mujer que la busca. Está fuera, delante de la casa.

Era la hermana de Darien, Michiru. Serena se quedó momentáneamente sorprendida y luego se acercó a ella, sonriendo.

-No tenía ni idea de que estuvieras aquí todavía.

-Bueno, es que se me han pasado las dos semanas volando. He visto a Darien en su oficina y, cuando me dijo que estarías aquí, decidí venir a verte. ¿Te importa?

-Me encanta que me hagas compañía.

-Me moría de ganas de ver la casa. Todavía no puedo creer a mis ojos. Es una maravillosa casa antigua, muy pintoresca. Cuando papá me dijo que Darien se había comprado una ruina, todos nos reímos porque Darien no puede soportar estar incómodo en casa. En ese aspecto está muy mimado. El polvo y la suciedad lo ponen enfermo... pero el amor debió hacerle cerrar los ojos a todas las imperfecciones y comprarla.

-Darien sabe que a mí me gusta mucho. Y debe ser muy consciente de todo lo que hay que hacer aquí. El _palazzo _de Venecia debe necesitar una atención constante también.

-Pero eso es diferente. Para Darien ese es su hogar, donde tiene sus primeros recuerdos. Es el que más lo utilizaba. Papá raramente va a Venecia ahora, desde que la madre de Darien murió en el _palazzo_, le dejó de gustar ir allí.

-¿La amó mucho?

-Él te podría decir que sí, pero sólo estuvieran juntos tres años. Yo soy más cínica. Ha tenido hijos con cada una de sus demás esposas, menos con Francine. Eso le ha entretenido un tiempo, pero luego ha perdido el interés y se ha divorciado. Yo creo que, simplemente, le gustan demasiado las mujeres, pero a él le gusta pensar que es un hombre de familia.

-Sus hijos parecéis estar sorprendentemente unidos.

-Eso se lo tenemos que agradecer a Darien. Nos ha mantenido siempre en contacto mientras crecíamos. Aunque él tuvo una infancia dura. Tuvo tres madrastras y ninguna de ellas sustituyó a una madre. Desafortunadamente para él, siempre fue el favorito de papá. Incluso mi propia madre estaba resentida con Darien, lo que era triste. Sólo era un niño cuando su madre murió. No fue culpa suya que cada nueva esposa se sintiera insegura y pensara que su propio retoño estaba siendo desfavorecido en comparación con Darien.

-Tal vez... tal vez sea por eso por lo que se enamoró de una mujer mayor que él.

-¿Como la figura de una madre? -le preguntó Michiru riéndose y agitando luego la cabeza-. No lo creo, Serena. Mina se quedó colgada con Darien. Se apoyó en él. Él era, con mucho, la personalidad más fuerte.

-¿Cómo era ella?

-Como amiga de la familia, nos caía bien a todos... Eso es, hasta que se lió con Darien. Todo el mundo sabía que su matrimonio iba muy mal. Su marido no era nada de fiar y ella no podía tener hijos. Supongo que ella debía ser muy desgraciada, pero no se quejaba nunca. Trabajaba incansablemente en obras de caridad y era muy conocida por sus buenas obras.

-Estás describiéndome a una santa.

-Mucha gente la veía así, así que ya te puedes imaginar la sorpresa y el escándalo que se organizó cuando se fue con Darien. Nadie se lo pudo creer al principio, pero yo la había visto con él. Darien era muy maduro para su edad y, con él, Mina era una persona diferente. Era como si brillara, no podía esconder su amor. Todos nos quedamos muy sorprendidos cuando dejó a Darien después de que se divorciara de su marido, pero para serte sincera, también nos alivió.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por la diferencia de edades?

Michiru dudó un momento y luego suspiró.

-Por favor, no te lo tomes a mal, pero es que hablar de Mina me hace sentir incómoda. En cualquier caso, sólo puedo repetirte los cotilleos y mis impresiones no dejaban de ser las de una adolescente. Darien nunca ha hablado de ella con ninguno de nosotros.

-Lo siento, me he dejado llevar por la curiosidad.

-¿Por qué preocuparte? Todo eso pasó hace ya mucho tiempo, fue un episodio que todos nos hemos alegrado de olvidar.

Serena pensó entonces que, visto de aquella manera, sus inseguridades parecían neuróticas.

-Y tú has sido buena para mi hermano, Serena -continuó Michiru-. Hoy he visto un cambio en él. Está más relajado, menos distante. No me parece que seas consciente del milagro que has realizado. Ninguno de nosotros se esperaba de verdad que se fuera a casar algún día. Cuando te crías como nosotros, en casas distintas, es muy difícil tener fe en el matrimonio.

Darien entró en el salón poco después de la medianoche y se encontró con Serena acurrucada en la esquina de un sofá, rodeada por un montón de revistas.

-Creí que ya estarías en la cama. Me has esperado levantada...

Serena no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Darien, me dijiste que descansara esta tarde para que no estuviera demasiado cansada como para esperarte. ¿O es que he equivocado tus instrucciones?

Él se rió entonces.

-No me había dado cuenta de que fuera tan transparente.

-Normalmente, no lo eres. ¿Quieres comer algo?

-Nada -dijo él mirándola de una forma que hizo que se le aceleraran los latidos del corazón-. Así que cuéntame cómo te ha ido en Ladymead.

-Todo va como la seda.

-¿Cuándo nos podremos mudar?

-Eso depende de lo rápidamente que pueda amueblarla y decorarla.

-Me sorprende que no nos hayamos instalado ya en una tienda de campaña en medio de ese campo que el agente de la propiedad tuvo la osadía de llamar finca.

-No me hago la idea de verte en una tienda de campaña. Y, si no quieres vivir allí, siempre podrás vender la casa cuando termine la restauración.

Darien levantó las cejas.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo no decidí casarme contigo porque me prometieras comprarla.

-Pero ayudó...

-Cuando yo fui contigo a Ladymead ese día no tenía ni idea de que estabas a punto de pedirme que nos casáramos ni de que hubiera alguna posibilidad de que aquello fuera a ser mi hogar.

Darien sonrió entonces.

-Pero admite por lo menos que te la imaginaste como una foto de revista. Con troncos ardiendo y echando humo en las chimeneas, perros, gatos, niños...

-Me parece a mí que tú debías andar por la misma longitud de onda.

-La tuya. A mí no me importa donde vivir si tú estás a gusto. Cuando era niño aprendí a no echar raíces en ninguna parte porque Mamoru y yo no parábamos de ir de un sitio para otro. Las esposas e hijas abandonadas se quedaban siempre con el domicilio conyugal. Eso de sentirse demasiado cómodo o atado al techo bajo el que estaba nunca fue una buena idea. Pero tú... tú te criaste en una casa donde parecías ser una intrusa, donde nada era realmente tuyo y donde no pertenecías, pero donde tratabas de encajar con todas tus fuerzas. Ahora puedo entender por qué tu sueño es tener un hogar propio y por qué eso es tan importante para ti. Pero tengo que confesarte que hace un mes no lo comprendía.

Serena pensó entonces que era en momentos como ese en los que comprendía por qué lo amaba. Entonces Darien la rodeó con sus brazos y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Si las chimeneas echan humo haré que las arreglen y podemos empezar teniendo un cachorro...

-Eso sería llevar demasiado lejos la mesura, _cara. _Con los ratones que tiene que haber en esa casa, vamos a necesitar un ejército de gatos.

-O un desratizador. Y ya han estado. Tres veces.

-Sólo una advertencia, _bella mía, _si te vas a llevar los libros de papeles pintados a la cama...

-¿La pondrías de nuevo en venta?

-No podría hacerlo. Ladymead es tuya.

-¿Mía?

-Está a tu nombre. Tómatelo como un regalo de bodas.

-¿Es qué vas a vender esta casa? -le preguntó ella, sorprendida.

-¿Por qué? Es útil cuando quiero dar fiestas o algo así.

Las esposas abandonadas siempre se quedaban los domicilios conyugales, ¿era eso lo que él estaba haciendo? Y Darien se estaba quedando con la casa de la ciudad para su propio uso, asegurándose con ello que, si rompían, él sufriría las molestias mínimas. ¿Era una locura por parte de ella pensar así? Mientras pensaba, Darien inclinó la cabeza y la besó apasionadamente.

Mucho más tarde, mientras estaba tumbada en medio de una pacífica saciedad, Serena frotó la mejilla amorosamente contra el pecho de él y pensó en la insegura infancia que Darien debía haber tenido.

-Me sorprende cuando pienso en lo travieso que era Zafiro entonces, siempre bromeando y contando cuentos. Michiru... era muy tranquila y seria. Solía seguirme a todas partes. Las gemelas... nacieron poco antes de que yo me apartara de la complicada vida amorosa de mi padre. Su madre estaba convencida de que yo estaba patológicamente celoso de ellas. _Dío..._ le entraba el pánico cada vez que me acercaba a ellas. Por suerte, ya no es así. No se ha vuelto a casar y odia a Francine, así que siempre tenemos problemas cuando Cyprine o Petirol vienen a verme.

-¿Por qué no van con su padre?

-Mamoru pondría cualquier excusa para quitarse de enmedio y, normalmente, esa excusa sería Francine. Ella lo controla con mano de hierro. Es muy consciente de que ha sobrevivido más tiempo que cualquiera de sus predecesoras. Es una mujer muy dura, pero de vez en cuando siento un poco de lástima por ella. Tiene treinta y siete años y sospecho que le gustaría tener algún hijo, pero está convencida de que un hijo la llevaría directamente al divorcio y, teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes, probablemente tenga razón. Como yo, Francine descubrió hace ya tiempo que Mamoru piensa que una esposa que sea madre al mismo tiempo es una opción a rechazar.

-Pero tú no eres así -dijo Serena poniéndose tensa.

-Sería muy estúpido si te dijera que lo soy.

-Darien, en serio...

-¿Por qué? Cualquier posibilidad de que nosotros tengamos un hijo está muy lejos.

Serena frunció el ceño, sorprendida por el hecho de que él pudiera pensar que ella no tenía nada que decir al respecto.

-¿Cuánto es muy lejos?

-Deja que te lo diga de esta manera. No tengo ninguna intención de competir con tu antiguo novio en el campo de la fertilidad.

-¿Perdona?

-Ni tengo ninguna intención de cambiar de opinión en un futuro próximo. Y no es un tema en el que esté abierto al debate. ¿Por qué te crees que soy yo el que se hace cargo de las responsabilidades con el control de natalidad? Hace ya semanas que veo la nube amenazante en mi horizonte.

-¿Amenazante? -dijo ella ruborizándose.

-La vi en el mismo momento en que me dijiste que tu prima estaba embarazada. Tú no estás en competición con ella.

-¿De qué me estás hablando? Sólo te hice una pregunta simple.

-Y yo te di una respuesta simple. No. Sublima tus instintos maternales con los gatos y los perros.

Serena se apartó de él como si la hubiera mordido una serpiente de cascabel.

-¡No tengo ni idea de por qué tienes que meter en esto a Hotaru!

Darien apagó entonces la luz y le dijo:

-Duérmete.

-¡No me trates como si fuera una niña!

-Me niego a discutir de esto contigo.

-Eres igual que tu padre.

-Mira, si yo hubiera sido Mamoru te habría dejado antes de que se hubiera secado la tinta del certificado de matrimonio.

Serena se quedó rígida en la oscuridad, incrédula. Ese hombre peleaba sucio. ¿Por qué le sorprendía?

-Y, ¿por qué no lo haces tú?

-No me lo preguntes ahora, con el humor que tengo.

-¡Quiero saberlo!

-Es como si un elástico no dejara de tirar de mí... ¡Pero en este momento está muy tenso!

-¡Pues consíguete unas tijeras!

Darien soltó una imprecación en italiano y Serena se calló haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Dentro sentía como un volcán de ira. Todo eso por una pequeña pregunta hecha con toda la inocencia del mundo... Se lo creyera o no él, no se estaba muriendo de ganas de tener un hijo y no le habría molestado si él le hubiera dicho que prefería esperar uno o dos años. Sí, quería un hijo de Darien, pero sólo cuando se sintiera segura en su relación y sólo cuando él sintiera lo mismo.

Entonces, ¿qué demonios tenía que ver Hotaru con todo aquello? ¿De verdad pensaba él que trataría de competir con su prima de una forma tan estúpida?

¿O es que Darien se pasaba de listo? Pudiera ser que él no quisiera tener hijos y que no se iba a arriesgar a un embarazo involuntario si pensaba que ese matrimonio no iba a durar mucho. ¿Era eso lo que estaba haciendo?

**Ay no este par un dia estan bien otro no enserio con esto dos...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Juego Más Peligroso**

**(The Trophy husband)**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 9**

Darien llevaba un par de días en París, ocupado en sus negocios. Serena hablaba por teléfono con él, pero se dio cuenta de que la estaba tratando como antes, como cuando era su empleada. Y eso lo hacía siempre que las cosas iban mal entre ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena tomó una decisión de lo más dura. No, Darien no le iba a hacer eso a ella, hacerla pensar que el más pequeño problema los iba a llevar a la ruptura del matrimonio. Era como verse forzada a vivir en el filo de una navaja.

Llenó de ropa una maleta. Pudiera ser que no significara nada, pero pretendía quedarse en Ladymead, que ya estaba casi terminada. Lo único que necesitaba para ese día era comida... y una cama. Así que tendría que hacer unas compras por el camino.

Luego le mandó un fax a Darien antes de subir a la limusina.

_Querido Darien:_

_Esperar a ser abandonada es malo para mis nervios, así que me he ocupado del problema por ti y te abandono yo._

El capataz de la obra le dio la bienvenida en la entrada cuando ella llegó.

-Llevan un par de horas llamando por teléfono preguntando por usted, señora Chiba. Alguien llamado Netflye.

-Así que estás ahí -le dijo Netflye cuando ella contestó la vez siguiente que sonó el teléfono-. ¿Qué ponía en ese fax? Darien dio un salto que llegó hasta el techo y lleva de un humor insoportable desde que llegó.

-¿Te ha dicho que me busques?

-Claro. Este asunto está en un momento crucial. Está muy ocupado negociando con los franceses. ¿Tienes malas noticias o algo parecido? ¿Es qué no te las puedes arreglar sola? Ya sabes que a Darien no le gusta que le molesten cuando está...

-Mira, ya no trabajo para él. Sólo dile que estaba demasiado ocupada como para ponerme al teléfono.

-¡No le puedo decir eso a Darien! -exclamó Netflye, horrorizado.

-Entonces Darien no debiera haberte dejado que te ocuparas de esto.

Al fondo ella oyó una voz masculina más profunda. Hubo un corto silencio y luego, sin previo aviso, le resonaron los oídos.

-¿A qué demonios estás jugando? -le gritó Darien por el teléfono a todo volumen-. ¿Cómo te atreves a mandarme un mensaje como ese?

-Esa clase de chantajes no te gustan, ¿verdad? -pero Darien no la escuchó.

-¡Quiero que estés de vuelta en Londres esta misma noche!

-No, Darien.

-Si no paras esta locura ahora mismo, yo...

-Ahórrate las palabras. Ya conozco mis opciones. O te comprometes a hacer funcionar nuestro matrimonio o me dejas marchar y, dado que dudo que tengas el valor para hacer lo primero, estoy haciendo yo lo segundo.

Luego colgó con la cara muy pálida. Se relajó y soltó el aire. Ahora tenía que esperar. El próximo movimiento tenía que hacerlo él.

El día fue uno de los más largos de su vida, y no dejó de darle vueltas a lo que había hecho, sin saber si estaba bien o no, sí él iría a por ella o si la dejaría por pesada e imposible. Al oscurecer se hizo unos sándwiches, pero no se los comió por falta de apetito. Estaba lloviendo lentamente y eso hacía que se viera borroso por las ventanas. Subió al dormitorio principal y deseó haberse llevado algo para leer.

Poco después de las diez se metió en la cama que había comprado esa misma mañana para entrar un poco en calor mientras oía la lluvia y el viento golpeando la casa. La despertó un ruido distante en mitad de la noche. Por un momento se quedó completamente desorientada hasta que se acordó de dónde estaba y lo que hacía allí. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada. Salió de la habitación con una linterna en la mano, ya que no tenía todavía conectada la electricidad.

Desde lo alto de las escaleras podía ver la gran puerta de la calle y en ella se oían unos golpes fuertes.

-¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? -exclamó Darien nada más entrar en la casa, empapado. Serena retrocedió un poco, sorprendida por su aspecto. Estaba empapado y el traje se le pegaba completamente al cuerpo. Parecía como si se hubiera bañado completamente vestido.

-¡Si esto es la vida en el campo, ya te puedes quedar con ella! ¡El Bugatti se me ha quedado atascado en el barro de esa maldita pista!

-Oh, querido...

Serena sintió la urgente necesidad de abrazarlo, tranquilizarlo si estaba furioso.

-Necesito un baño y algo de beber.

-Oh, querido... -repitió ella como una tonta, sabiendo que no podía darle nada de eso.

-¡Mi maleta sigue en el coche!

-Oh, querido...

-Mira, si me dices eso una vez más, voy a explotar.

-Tienes que quitarte esa ropa. Ven arriba.

-El helicóptero no podía volar con este tiempo. El avión no estaba disponible. Y aquí ni siquiera hay luz eléctrica. ¿Tienes idea del tiempo que llevo llamando a la puerta?

Serena le abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y encendió la luz, que por suerte funcionaba.

-No hay agua caliente, pero todo lo demás funciona.

-¿No hay agua caliente? -le preguntó Darien, desesperado.

Cuando él se metió en el cuarto de baño, ella se vistió de nuevo a toda prisa, se puso una chaqueta y salió de la casa. Por suerte, Darien no había cerrado el coche, así que tomó su maleta y se volvió a la casa. La lluvia estaba escampando y el viento calmándose. No había nadie en el cuarto de baño y ella dejó la maleta en la habitación sin mirar adentro.

-Te haré un café -dijo y se marchó de nuevo. Volvió poco después a la habitación con el café y los sándwiches que había preparado anteriormente.

-No deberías haber ido al coche a por la maleta, pero te lo agradezco.

Serena se dio la vuelta. Darien estaba en la puerta vestido con un jersey y unos pantalones muy bien cortados. Tenía un aspecto de lo más impresionante.

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Y, además, tengo una linterna.

-Este lugar es un asco. Aunque sabía muy bien donde me estaba metiendo. Desobedecí mis instintos.

-¿Café? Me temo que lo único que te puedo ofrecer para comer son estos sándwiches.

Darien no se movió.

-¿Te importaría contarme a qué viene todo esto?

Serena se ruborizó. Ahora que ya no estaba enfadado le parecía de lo más razonable.

-Siento que te haya costado tanto venir aquí.

-Vamos al grano.

-No tenía ni idea de que fueras a venir esta misma noche.

-Estuve a punto de no hacerlo. La inteligencia me decía que dejara que te pudrieras aquí.

-Pero no lo has hecho...

-No, la rabia me hizo venir. También estaba la preocupación natural de que hubiera pasado algo que no supiera. Algo misterioso que pudiera justificar tu comportamiento. Si no me lo vas a contar, dimelo, que llamaré a un coche para que me lleve de vuelta a Londres.

-¿Ves? Ya lo estás volviendo a hacer. Me estás amenazando. Lo haces siempre...

-No te amenazo...

-Tal vez no te des cuenta de que lo estás haciendo, pero lo haces. Si te molesto por algo, inmediatamente empiezas a decirme que este matrimonio tiene los días contados si continúo haciéndolo.

-Eso es una tontería.

-No, no lo es.

-¡Me mandas un fax a París diciéndome que me dejas! ¡Me haces venir aquí como un idiota! Y luego, ¿te crees que puedes decirme que me merezco esto?

-Quería que sintieras en tus carnes lo que es ser chantajeado emocionalmente. Tú lo haces conmigo y eso me hace enfadar. A mí tampoco me gusta tener que estar todo el tiempo tensa. No me gusta que me hagas tener miedo de hablar de cosas de las que tengo que hablar. No me gusta que me juzguen y me nieguen el derecho a defenderme.

De repente la mirada de él la atravesó como una flecha.

_-¡Madre de Dío! _¿Has montado todo esto porque me he negado a permitirte que te quedaras embarazada?

-¡Creo que tendría que estar loca para querer un hijo tuyo, Darien! Si lo tuviera, estoy segura de que tendría que criarlo sola, así que, créeme, con veintitrés años y toda la vida por delante, no tengo la menor intención de arruinármela de esa manera. Ninguna mujer inteligente pensaría tener un hijo en medio de una relación tan inestable como esta, sobre todo cuando el socio masculino ha dejado su negativa tan clara.

-Nosotros no tenemos una relación inestable y yo no soy tu socio. Soy tu marido.

-Y tampoco soporto el que pienses que no se puede confiar en mí y que no me quede embarazada accidentalmente. ¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con Hotaru? Yo no atraparía de esa forma a mi hombre...

-Pero tú querías un hijo de él...

-Eso era diferente...

-Eso es evidente.

-Era una clase diferente de relación. Seiya y yo... éramos más amigos que amantes. Compartíamos muchas cosas. A él le gustaba sentirse seguro, lo mismo que a mí.

-¡Qué conmovedor!

-Lo que estoy tratando de explicarte es que querer tener hijos era sólo parte de aquello. Teníamos organizado todo nuestro futuro y nos sentíamos muy seguros.

-Lo amabas.

Serena bajó la cabeza y se lo preguntó a sí misma. ¿Había amado de verdad alguna vez a Seiya? Creía que sí le había tenido mucho cariño, pero Seiya nunca la había afectado tanto como lo hacía Darien.

-No tanto como creía. En eso tú tenías razón. Hace tres años, Seiya quiso a Hotaru, pero a ella no le interesó entonces... La verdad era que ella tenía sólo veintiún años y estaba empezando su carreta como modelo. Era la estrella de la familia y sus padres esperaban que se hiciera famosa y se casara con alguien... alguien como tú. No creo que se la pueda culpar por haber rechazado a Seiya en ese momento.

-Eres muy generosa.

-No. Confieso que me alegré cuando empezó a fallarle el trabajo como modelo. Se le da muy bien escalar posiciones pisoteando a la gente. Cuando anduvo mal de dinero el año pasado, tuvo que vender su piso y sus padres dieron por hecho con toda naturalidad que yo compartiría mi casa con ella. Cuando lo pienso, Hotaru lo pasó mal y, aun así, Seiya no dejaba de meterse con ella porque antes ella le había hecho daño a su ego. Debería haberme dado cuenta de lo que había allí de verdad.

-Una atracción fatal -dijo Darien tranquilamente.

-Seiya pensó que no la podía tener, así que se conformó conmigo. Yo ya no lo amo, Darien.

-No tienes que decirrne eso, Serena.

-¿Ves? Ya lo estás volviendo a hacer. Te estás negando a aceptar lo que te estoy diciendo. ¡Tal vez es que hay una parte de ti que se siente feliz de pensar que sigo enamorada de Seiya!

-Eso es ridículo.

-¿Lo es? Yo no estoy tan segura. Fuera de la cama te gusta mantener una distancia emocional segura, ¿no? Sigues tratándome como si fuera tu empleada cuando hablas conmigo por teléfono desde la oficina. La impresión que saco de eso es... es que el matrimonio es un paso demasiado largo para ti.

Darien se puso tenso.

-Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de forzar una discusión como esta.

-No me has dejado muchas opciones. Yo no soy como tú. No puedo olvidarme de las cosas y hacer como si nunca hubieran sucedido, como haces tú. No me puedo comportar normalmente cuando me pones frenética. Me enfado y me siento dolida. Nunca en mi vida he conocido a nadie que pueda ser a la vez tan cálido... y tan frío. Darien, cuando estabas en París y hablamos por teléfono, me di cuenta de que estabas contento de estar lejos de mí.

-No era eso -respondió él metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

Pero Serena se dio cuenta de que ni aun así, Darien le iba a contar lo que era de verdad.

-Lo que estoy tratando de preguntarte es si pretendes que este matrimonio sea de verdad... ¡O sólo un juego que se te ha escapado de las manos! Sabías perfectamente lo que me tenías que decir para convencerme de que me casara contigo, pero ¿cuánto de ello era de verdad? Si ya te estás arrepintiendo, sería más amable por tu parte que fueras sincero.

Darien suspiró entonces. Parecía alguien sometido a alguna especie de tortura sofisticada.

-No me estoy arrepintiendo.

-Pero no confías en mí.

-¡Nunca he confiado en ninguna mujer!

-Darien, yo no tengo ni la décima parte de la experiencia que tienes tú, ¿de qué te puedes preocupar?

Él la miró entonces fijamente a los ojos.

-No quiero perderte. Eres demasiado importante para mí.

Aquello era el cumplido más importante que Darien le había dicho desde que se conocían y que no tenía que ver con el sexo. Serena se sintió hasta casi mareada.

-No sabía que te estaba haciendo sentirte amenazada -continuó él en voz baja-. Pero no me resulta fácil esta clase de comunicación. En realidad, mientras más siento, menos quiero hablar de ello.

Sus miradas se cruzaron entonces y ella deseó abrazarlo. Pero en vez de eso se dio la vuelta, y le preguntó prosaicamente si quería comer algo.

Y, de repente, Darien se echó a reír, rompiendo toda la tensión.

-¿Sabes? Si hubiera llegado aquí y me hubiera encontrado una cena a la luz de las velas y con champán, me habría enfadado más todavía.

-Te habrías sentido manipulado.

-Pero siempre hay un buen término medio.

-¿Como un baño caliente y algo de beber?

Luego, mientras se comían los sándwiches, estuvieron charlando tranquilamente de sus respectivas infancias, sobre todo de la de él en Venecia.

Cuando, por fin, se metieron en la cama, ya estaba amaneciendo.

-Voy a tener que llamar para que vengan a recoger el coche -dijo Darien.

-Es sábado. No importará si la pista está bloqueada, pero deberías haber cerrado el coche.

-¿Con qué? Me caí cuando salí del coche. Y se me cayeron las llaves y el teléfono móvil en todo ese barro.

-Oh, cielos... -dijo ella riéndose.

Darien la hizo entonces ponerse sobre él.

-Eres la única mujer por la que me he ensuciado de esta manera.

-¡Y estabas tan gracioso!

-Y con menos ganas de reírme... No era precisamente la entrada que había planeado.

-Pero da igual, me dejó terriblemente impresionada de todas formas.

Darien le puso entonces la palma de una mano en uno de los senos desnudos, despertando todas las terminaciones nerviosas de Serena y se quedó sin respiración.

-Me estoy sintiendo muy animado, _bella mía. _Este es otro principio. Sin camisón -bromeó él. Ahora Serena se daba cuenta de verdad que ese matrimonio era real y tan importante para Darien como siempre lo había sido para ella.

-¿Es tuyo?

Setsuna Tomoe observó desde la entrada de su casa el Jaguar color crema y añadió:

-Muy ostentoso.

Serena se ruborizó levemente.

-Darien me lo regaló por mi cumpleaños. Me hubiera gustado que vinierais a cenar con nosotros.

-Ya habíamos quedado.

Serena entró entonces en la casa siguiendo a su tía. Su sonrisa decidida no revelaba nada lo incómoda que se sentía. Durante todo el mes anterior, los Tomoe habían rehusado todas sus invitaciones para que los visitaran. Se había sentido aliviada cuando su tía la había llamado pidiéndole que fuera a verla, pero se le notaba una evidente frialdad en el comportamiento. ¿Qué pasaba?

-Creo que será mejor que vaya al grano -le dijo su tía secamente-. Hotaru y Seiya se han separado.

Serena se puso tensa.

-Lo siento.

-Me pregunto si lo dices de verdad.

-Sí, de verdad que lo siento.

Su tía la miró enfadada.

-Por supuesto, tú te puedes permitir ser generosa. Has salido muy bien de todo esto. Dios sabe que nunca me imaginé que ibas a ir por ahí en un Jaguar y vestida como una princesa.

-A Darien le gusta que vista bien.

Serena pensó que no le iba a contar nada de eso cuando volviera a su casa. Le sorprendía lo a menudo que Darien acertaba con la gente. Su tía no podía ocultar el resentimiento que sentía porque ella se hubiera casado con un hombre muy rico y poderoso, mientras que su adorada hija lo había hecho con uno de lo más normal.

-Seiya ha sido muy cruel con Hotaru.

-No creo que eso sea asunto mío.

-Ese es el problema... ¡que sí que lo es! ¡Seiya le dijo que sigue enamorado de ti!

Serena se quedó de lo más sorprendida por la ira con que su tía le dijo aquello, hasta que se le ocurrió que, seguramente, eso se lo habría dicho Seiya en medio de una discusión. Ella había sabido desde el principio que su prima y su antiguo novio iban a tener una relación tormentosa.

-No me creo ni por un minuto que Seiya me siga amando. En realidad, creo que no lo ha hecho nunca.

-Hotaru lo ha pasado fatál...

Su tía entonces empezó a contarle las penas de Hotaru con todo lujo de detalles.

-Seiya necesita que alguien hable con él y le meta algo de sentido común en la cabeza -dijo por fin-. A mí no me hace nada de caso, pero a ti sí que te lo hará.

Serena se quedó helada.

-¿Yo? ¿Que hable yo con Seiya?

-Siempre habéis sido buenos amigos. ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él?

-Pero, yo...

-Después de todo, Seiya y Hotaru sólo tuvieron un pequeño desliz y entonces tú te precipitaste en tener una relación con Darien Chiba. Afrontémoslo, ¡Entonces no te interesó volver con Seiya! Créeme, no me gusta nada tener que pedirte ayuda, pero creo que puedes conseguir con Seiya lo que nadie más puede.

A pesar de que a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia, por fin y, gracias a la insistencia de su tía, aceptó ayudarla.

Una vez de vuelta en su coche, llamó a Seiya al trabajo por el teléfono móvil y quedó con él para después del trabajo en su casa, donde Hotaru se había negado a vivir y él lo estaba haciendo solo en esos momentos.

Todavía estaba inmersa en el lío del tráfico de la ciudad cuando la llamó Darien.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con tu tía? -le preguntó él directamente.

El estómago se le encogió a Serena cuando pensó en la mentira que estaba a punto de decirle. Era evidente que Darien no tenía que saber nada de todo aquello.

-Voy a volver tarde. Mi tía ha invitado a algunos amigos y le he prometido que pasaría la velada con ella.

Entonces se produjo una larga pausa.

-¿No hay problema entonces?

Ella se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior.

-Bueno, mi tía está un poco acatarrada...

-Entre esos amigos... ¿está Seiya?

Serena casi se atragantó.

-¡Claro que no!

-Sólo preguntaba, _bella mía. _Pareces preocupada. ¿Por qué no dices que te duele la cabeza y te vienes a casa? Tenía pensado terminar pronto hoy.

A Serena le ardieron los ojos.

-Iré tan pronto como pueda.

-No te pases de velocidad. Quiero que vuelvas en una pieza, _signora _Chiba.

Malditos fueran Seiya y Hotaru, pensó ella cuando colgó. Una cosa era que les deseara felicidad y otra que la metieran a ella en esos problemas, con lo mal que se le daba mentir. Seiya la estaba esperando en su casa. Serena trató de no mirar el papel de la pared que había elegido ella misma y que estaba semi arrancado.

-Hot -le explicó Seiya brevemente.

-No la puedes culpar por no querer vivir aquí. Al fin y al cabo, esta era _mi _casa. O lo iba a ser.

-La culpo por todo.

-Hacen falta dos personas para tener un ligue.

-¡Pero sólo una mentirosa para hacer que un ligue se transforme en un matrimonio de penalty!- exclamó Seiya amargamente-. Me dijo que estaba embarazada... ¡Pues no lo estaba! ¡Me estaba mintiendo y yo fui tan tonto como para creérmelo!

Serena se sentó en un sofá y, de repente, lo comprendió casi todo. Por segunda vez en ese día se vio obligada a escuchar una larga lista de quejas, esta vez por parte de Seiya. Le tenía alguna simpatía, pero no dejó que se le notara y lo dejó explayarse.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido que ella debe amarte mucho? -le preguntó cuando él terminó, por fin.

-A la única persona que Hotaru ama es a ella misma.

-Te engañó y se equivocó al hacerlo, pero debía querer desesperadamente casarse contigo.

-Tú nunca habrías hecho algo así.

-Seiya... Hotaru y yo somos muy distintas y siempre lo seremos, pero no te olvides de que era a Hotaru a quien realmente querías.

-Eso no es cierto...

-Sé sincero contigo mismo. Ella no encaja contigo tanto como yo lo hacía, pero nunca has dejado de sentirte atraído por ella. ¿Dónde está ahora?

-Se ha ido a vivir con una amiga. Le dije que quería el divorcio...

-Pero no lo quieres, ¿verdad? Sólo quieres castigarla -dijo Serena y lo vio ruborizarse-. ¿No crees que le puedes dar otra oportunidad?

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

-Eso es cosa tuya. Pero Hotaru no va a esperar para siempre y no se va a arrastrar delante tuya. Aunque estoy segura de que te dijo que estaba embarazada porque tuvo miedo de que tú y yo volviéramos.

Bastante después de una hora, Serena estaba subiéndose de nuevo a su coche. Estaba agotada pero parecía que sus esfuerzos iban a valer la pena. Estuvo pensando en Darien durante todo el camino hasta Ladymead y esperó que él no fuera a perder los estribos cuando le contara que había estado con Seiya.

La casa estaba toda iluminada y el conductor de Darien estaba metiendo una maleta en el portaequipajes de la limusina. Serena se encontró a Darien en la espaciosa biblioteca que él utilizaba como despacho. Estaba metiendo unos archivos en una caja.

-¿Qué haces?

Darien levantó la cabeza y la miró fríamente.

-Te estoy dejando -le dijo.

**Ay no esa Serena no para de dejar de manipularse por su fea familia de verdad el pobre de Darien hace el mayor esfuerzo para estar con ella y mira es frustrate jajaja espero que el penultimo capitulo sea de su agrado**

**Tengo dos historias listas por favor comenten cual quieren para que la empieze a publicar mañana **

**"Deseo sin amor" Lynne Graham**

**"Historia de dos hermanas" Julia Quinn**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Lynne Graham yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Juego Más Peligroso**

**(The Trophy husband)**

**-Lynne Graham-**

**CAPITULO 10**

Devastada, Serena lo miró, incrédula.

-Resulta que, animado a hacer de esposo amante, decidí presentarme en casa de tu tía para ayudarte a soportar la reunión que mencionaste.

Serena se quedó blanca.

-Tu tío me dijo que te habías marchado y, mientras hablábamos en la entrada, también me comentó la noticia de la ruptura del matrimonio de tu prima y Seiya y que tu tía estaba muy preocupada, así que esperaba que comprendiera que no me pudiera invitar a entrar.

Serena estaba temblando. La rudeza de su familia hacia Darien sólo podía empeorar las cosas. Se humedeció los secos labios.

-Darien, te lo puedo explicar...

-Ya sé donde has estado. Te has pasado toda la tarde con él. ¡En el momento en que descubriste que estaba libre de nuevo te apresuraste a reunirte con él!

-¡No ha sido así! Mi tía me pidió que...

-Me mentiste.

-Sí, pero...

-¿Te has acostado con él? ¿Es qué te he transformado en una mujer sexualmente segura de ti misma para que se beneficie él?

-¡No seas desagradable!

-¡Yo encuentro mucho más desagradable el que hayas estado haciendo manitas con él mientras murmurabais tonterías en voz baja! ¡Eso me revuelve el estómago! Podría comprender una obsesión sexual, aunque no me guste, pero esa relación nauseabunda y sentimentaloide hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina. ¡Sobre todo cuando pienso en lo que estuviste haciendo en la cama conmigo anoche mismo!

-¡Te equivocas del todo! -exclamó ella, dominada por el pánico-. Mi tía me convenció para que fuera a hablar con Seiya y lo convenciera para que volviera con Hotaru. Yo no quería ir, pero no me atreví a negarme. Ya no siento nada por él... ¡De verdad que no! ¡No se ha dicho nada entre nosotros a lo que tú podrías objetar algo!

-Me metiste...

-Lo siento, pero fui una cobarde. Pensé que podría ver a Seiya sin que tú lo supieras –admitió ella, desesperada-. No quiero echarlo todo a perder entre nosotros. Hemos sido muy felices y no quiero tener otra discusión por él.

-Estás desperdiciando el aliento, Serena. Me marcho.

-Por favor, escúchame. ¡Por favor, Darien! Seiya no significa nada para mí.

-No, evidentemente, todo esto no significa nada más para ti que lo que significa él -dijo él con un gesto que abarcaba toda la casa-. ¿Por qué más me ibas a mentir sino para protegerte a ti misma?

-¡Porque te amo!

Darien se rió incrédulamente. Luego pasó a su lado llevando la caja con los archivos bajo el brazo.

-Lo digo de verdad. ¡Te amo!

Las palabras de Serena resonaron en el gran salón. Darien se volvió y la miró.

-No sabes nada del amor, _cara. _Nunca lo has sabido. No voy a acceder al divorcio. Te mantendré atada a mí durante años y, si alguna vez te atreves a meterlo en esta casa, ¡Os lo haré lamentar!

A la mañana siguiente, ya tarde, Serena se despertó de un sueño agitado. Estaba tumbada boca abajo en la cama, vestida. Se fijó en la camisa blanca arrugada que tenía debajo. La camisa de Darien. La había usado como una especie de talismán para aliviar su soledad.

Afrontó la realidad. Todo era culpa suya. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida?

¿En qué había estado pensando cuando le había dicho la noche anterior que lo amaba? Desde el mismo principio, Darien le había dejado muy claro que no le interesaba su amor, que no lo quería. Pero también estaba claro que no podía soportar la idea de que Seiya lo tuviera tampoco. En realidad no podía ni oír su nombre sin ponerse agresivo. Entonces se le ocurrió que lo que le pasaba a él es que se ponía tremendamente celoso.

Mintiendo, ella se había cavado su propia tumba con Darien. Le había mentido por impulso, porque le parecía la forma más fácil de arreglar una situación. Así no lo haría preocuparse. Lo había hecho con la mejor intención del mundo. Pero, ¿cómo iba a hacer que Darien volviera a confiar en ella después de aquello? ¿Cómo lo iba a convencer de que lo amaba y necesitaba? Bueno, ciertamente no quedándose sentada y sintiendo lástima por sí misma vestida con la misma ropa del día anterior y con los ojos rojos como tomates.

Lo mejor que podía hacer ella ahora era enfrentarse con él de nuevo y repetirle las mismas cosas que le había dicho la noche anterior. Así que, ¿a qué estaba esperando?

-No le avises -le dijo Serena a Viluy, la recepcionista de la oficina de Darien-. Quiero darle una sorpresa.

-Hola, Serena -le dijo Netflye cuando pasó por delante de su despacho-. ¿Te está esperando Darien?

-¿Es que ahora necesito cita previa, Netflye?

Dándose cuenta de que se había pasado añadió:

-Lo siento. ¿Está con alguien?

-No. Pero el helicóptero le está esperando para llevarlo al norte.

-No lo entretendré mucho.

Luego entró decididamente en el despacho de Darien.

Él estaba mirando por la ventana y se dio la vuelta inmediatamente cuando la oyó. La miró de tal manera que a ella se le olvidó momentáneamente lo que tenía preparado para decirle.

-¡Vaya! ¡No me esperaba esto! Pensaba que tenías demasiado orgullo para hacer una escena aquí.

-No voy a hacer ninguna escena...

-Pero no deberías estar aquí. Anoche te dejé muy claros mis deseos. Vete a casa. No me puedes decir nada que no me haya imaginado ya.

-Pero tienes que escucharme...

-¿Por qué? No te quiero cerca de mí.

-Darien, ¿es qué nunca has hecho algo de lo que avergonzarte dejándote llevar por el momento?- dijo ella, desesperada.

-Sí, me casé contigo.

-No nos hagas esto a los dos. Una vez me dijiste que nadie es perfecto y sé que tienes razón al estar enfadado.

-No lo estoy -dijo él, y por un momento se vio un destello de dolor en su mirada-. Y me estás avergonzando.

Serena agitó la cabeza, preguntándose si se habría imaginado el dolor que había visto en su mirada.

-¿Darien?

Entonces él miró su reloj.

-No tengo tiempo para esto...

-Si dices una palabra más, te odiaré durante el resto de mi vida.

-Cualquier cosa que pienses que tienes que decir, dísela a tu abogado, no a mí.

-Creía que no querías el divorcio.

-He cambiado de opinión. Te quiero fuera de mi vida.

Luego Darien pasó a su lado y salió del despacho, dejándola allí, como atontada, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Serena?

Ella levantó entonces la cabeza y vio a Zafiro. No lo había oído entrar.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano?

-¿De dónde sales tú?

-Pasaba por aquí para ver cómo estaba. ¿Qué le has hecho? Anoche vino a mi casa y parecía como si lo hubiera atropellado un camión. Me di cuenta de que estaba dolido por algo, pero no me dijo ni una palabra. ¡El muy cabezota! ¿Qué está pasando?

-Le mentí y él ha dado por hecho lo peor y me ha dejado.

-¿Y te sorprende?

Serena suspiró.

-No me puedes decir nada que me haga sentir peor de lo que me siento ya, ¿de acuerdo?

-No me gusta ver así a mi hermano. Sería mucho más saludable si se emborrachara y se dedicara a darse de cabezazos con las paredes en vez de andar por ahí como si fuera un muerto en vida.

-¿Sabes a dónde se ha ido?

Zafiro se acercó a la puerta y gritó:

-¡Netflye!

-Al Lake District -dijo Netflye a la vez que entraba.

Evidentemente, lo había oído todo.

-¿Qué va a hacer allí?

-Creo que visitar a unos amigos. Va allí unas dos veces al año.

-¿Quienes son?

-Una vez hablé con una mujer, se llama Mina -les dijo Netflye-. No sé su apellido.

Zafiro pareció anonadado.

-¿Mina?¿Estás seguro?

Aquello fue como si el cielo le cayera sobre la cabeza a Serena. Netflye frunció el ceño, vio la cara que habían puesto los dos y se marchó a toda prisa.

-¿Sabías algo de esto? -le preguntó entonces Zafiro-. ¿Que Darien estaba de nuevo en contacto con ella? ¿Qué siempre había sabido dónde estaba?

-No.

-Mina viviendo en Gales -dijo Zafiro incrédulamente-. Y nunca me ha dicho una palabra.

-Tengo entendido que ella ha sido siempre alguien muy especial para hablar de ella.

-Si estás pensando que Darien tiene una querida a la que sólo ve dos veces al año, es que has perdido la cabeza. Darien está loco por ti.

-Nunca me lo ha dicho.

-Porque es un poco corto con las palabras. Pero se casó contigo. Y está viviendo en una casa heladora con un solo baño, por ti. Está haciendo tonterías tales como comprar muebles. Éste no es el Darien que conozco desde que nací.

-¿No?

-Serena, está tremendamente feliz contigo. No para de nombrarte en todo momento. No se queda nunca en la oficina después de las cinco. Es un tipo que ahora no puede esperar a estar de vuelta en su casa con su esposa todas las noches. Ahora te pregunto: ¿te parece que es un hombre capaz de mantener una amante del pasado?

-Creo que me gustaría conocerla antes de contestar -dijo Serena, decididamente.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Tienes miedo de lo que pueda descubrir? Yo también lo tengo. Pero me daría mucho más miedo quedarme en casa, pensando.

Ya era media tarde y había unos trescientos kilómetros hasta el pequeño pueblo donde vivía Mina, pero Serena se metió decidida en el Jaguar. Podría ser que Darien ya se hubiera marchado cuando ella llegara. Bueno, que le iba a hacer. Era a Mina a la que quería conocer. No quería ver a Darien con esa mujer.

Horas después llegó delante de una casa de campo de piedra a un par de kilómetros del pueblo donde le habían dicho que encontraría a Mina. No se veía ninguna luz dentro. Serena apagó el motor del coche y apoyó en el respaldo la cabeza. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Estaba Darien con ella? Ese pensamiento la dejó completamente abatida. Dos antiguos amantes metidos en una cómoda y blanda cama. Mina había traicionado a su primer marido. ¿Por qué no iba a ayudar ahora a traicionar a una mujer a la que ni siquiera conocía?

Sumida en sus pensamientos, de repente oyó que alguien daba unos golpes en la ventanilla del coche. Estaba en semejante estado que ni siquiera se sobresaltó. Levantó la mirada y vio a una mujer vestida con un incongruente vestido de noche color rosa. Bajó un poco el cristal.

-¿Serena? -le preguntó la mujer, insegura-. Tú eres Serena, ¿verdad? Miré cuando oí detenerse un coche. Darien me ha descrito este coche. ¿Quieres entrar?

-¿Entrar?

Serena parpadeó cuando vio que la casa estaba muy iluminada.

-Voy a parecer un poco rara así si pasa algún coche. Y está empezando a llover.

-¿Tú eres Mina?

El suave acento escocés de la mujer era igualmente desconcertante. Serena había dado por hecho que Mina era italiana.

-Bueno, ahora todo el mundo me llama Min, menos Darien.

Serena salió entonces del coche.

-Me temo que no lo vas a encontrar. Creo que es por él por lo que has venido, pero él nunca se queda. De todas maneras, me alegro de que hayas venido. No me gusta nada estar sola por la noche. Malachate se ha llevado a los niños a casa de su madre esta noche y no volverá hasta mañana.

-¿Malachate?

-Mi marido -dijo Mina abriéndole la puerta de la casa y fue entonces cuando Serena la pudo ver bien por primera vez.

No era precisamente la viva imagen de la seducción. Ni tampoco era tan parecida a ella. Tenía los ojos azules, el cabello corto y rubio castaño y una figura más bien regordeta. Pero tenía un rostro hermoso y una especie de cálida vivacidad que lo inundaba todo.

Mina la estaba mirando a ella igualmente fascinada.

-Me moría de ganas de conocerte, pero a Darien no le parecía una buena idea.

-¿No?

-No me lo ha dicho -dijo Mina abriendo la puerta de la pequeña cocina-. Darien puede tener mucho tacto cuando quiere, pero puede saltar a la más mínima cuando le pisan. No es como Malachate. Malachate es un hombre con el que es maravillosamente fácil vivir... ¡Lo siento! -exclamó Mina llevándose rápidamente una mano a la boca.

-No es necesario que te disculpes -le dijo Serena, sonriendo-. En realidad, he venido pensando que tenías un lío con Darien.

Mina frunció el ceño, sorprendida.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Darien no le ha dicho a nadie que seguía en contacto contigo.

-Se lo pedí yo. Dejé atrás mi antigua vida y no quiero que me vuelva a atrapar. Malachate lo sabe todo al respecto, por supuesto, pero no me gustaría nada que la familia de Darien supiera que seguimos en contacto. Realmente me odian -dijo Mina, suspirando Pero Darien ha hecho mucho por nosotros desde que nos arruinamos con nuestro primer negocio. No nos las podríamos haber arreglado sin él. Nos ayudó a volver a empezar. Cielo Santo... un lío con Darien.

Entonces quitó un montón de ropa de encima de una silla mientras Serena miraba unas fotos encima de una estantería.

-¿Vuestros hijos?

-Bueno, técnicamente, los de Malachate. Cuando lo conocí, hace ya diez años, era viudo y con tres hijos. Ese fue mi nuevo principio. Me puse en contacto con Darien dos años después de nuestra ruptura porque seguía sintiéndome culpable. La verdad es que huí de su lado, lo que no estuvo muy bien, dada la forma en que él dio la cara por mí.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste?

-Estaba estorbando en su vida, Serena. No era feliz conmigo. No lo admitía, pero yo me daba cuenta. Le debía mucho. Sin el apoyo de Darien nunca habría tenido el valor de dejar a Sal. Mi primer marido era un hombre muy violento. Darien sintió lástima por mí, yo empecé a depender de él, y el resto ya te lo imaginarás.

-Sí -dijo Serena, sonriendo-. Siento haber aparecido en tu puerta con esto...

-Pero has sido muy valiente para hacerlo. Mi falta de valor siempre puso nervioso a Darien.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué ha venido a verte hoy?

-Él tiene la mayoría de las acciones de nuestro negocio, Serena. Importamos terracota desde Italia. Él invirtió en el negocio cuando no nos concedieron un préstamo. A Malachate no se le dan muy bien los negocios y Darien le echa un vistazo a la cuestión económica de vez en cuando. Bueno, para serte sincera, la tiene controlada como si fuera un halcón para que no volvamos a tener problemas. Tampoco es que él gane mucho con esto. Es un amigo muy generoso.

Serena se tapó la mano con la boca cuando no pudo controlar un bostezo y Mina se rió.

-No vas a poder conducir esta noche. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí a pasar la noche?

A la mañana siguiente, cuando salió de su coche ya en Ladymead, la sorprendió que lo primero que vio fue a Darien saliendo de la casa y dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella.

-¿Dónde has estado? -le preguntó él explosivamente-. Llevo despierto toda la noche, preocupándome por ti. ¡Iba a llamar otra vez a la policía!

Serena se quedó extrañada por su cambio de actitud y no pudo decir nada. Darien la abrazó tan fuertemente que casi la levantó del suelo.

-No me importa donde hayas estado. Has vuelto a casa.

-Darien...

-Por favor, no me vuelvas a hacer esto -dijo él soltándola y tomándola luego de las manos-. He pasado las peores cuarenta y ocho horas de mi vida. Ya sé que me lo he buscado, pero grítame la próxima vez, no desaparezcas. Ni quiero que haya una próxima vez. ¡Nunca más volveré a arriesgarme a perderte!

Darien había vuelto a casa. Y estaba prácticamente de rodillas y lleno de gratitud porque ella hubiera vuelto. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Evidentemente, él no había hablado con Zafiro. O eso o Zafiro había decidido dejarlo estar.

-¿Ya no estamos a punto de divorciarnos? -le preguntó sólo para ver.

-Estaba enfermo de celos y amargura, _cara. _Quería devolverte el golpe, aunque eso me destruyera a mí también.

-Eres como de hielo.

-No quería que vieras el daño que me habías hecho.

-¿Cuándo has vuelto?

-Ayer... tan pronto como pude. Pensé que estarías aquí. Luego llamé a todos los sitios que se me ocurrieron y me entró el pánico. Tenía miedo de que hubieras sufrido un accidente. Llamé a la policía...

-Fui a conocer a Mina.

Darien la miró entonces fijamente.

-¿Qué?

-Pasé la noche allí. Me cayó bien.

-¿Pasaste la noche allí?

-Cuando oí ese nombre pensé que había descubierto una amante secreta y decidí ir a enfrentarme con ella.

_-Dío... _-exclamó Darien poniéndose pálido-. Así que es allí donde has estado todo este tiempo.

-Pero pronto me di cuenta de que no tenía nada de que preocuparme. No sé de dónde ha sacado alguien la idea de que ella y yo nos parecemos.

-Fue Mamoru el que empezó con esa tontería el día de la boda. Mina tuvo en su momento el cabello rubio y largo, pero esa es la única similitud entre vosotras. Mamoru ve muy mal, pero es demasiado vanidoso como para llevar gafas. Dudo incluso que se acuerde bien de Mina.

-Pero Luna me dijo que yo era como la doble de Mina.

Darien soltó una palabrota en italiano y Serena sonrió dulcemente.

-Y no recuerdo que tú lo negaras cuando lo mencioné. ¿Crees que podrías explicarme eso, Darien?

-Pensé que unos pocos celos te harían pensar de otra manera.

-En ti. Y no en Seiya -supuso Serena-. Pero en ese momento ya no estaba pensando en él.

-Cada vez que veía ensombrecerse tu rostro, cada vez que te quedabas callada, daba por hecho que estabas pensando en él. No podía dejar de hacerlo incluso cuando me daba cuenta de que estaba siendo poco razonable. Después de todo, me había casado contigo sabiendo que amabas a otro hombre. Pensé que podía ser paciente, pero lo encontré más difícil de lo que me había imaginado.

-Deberías haberme dicho que seguías en contacto con Mina.

-Mi familia tiene la mala costumbre de comportarse como si Mina fuera el gran y trágico amor que destruyó mi vida y me rompió el corazón, algo de lo que, según ellos, nunca me he recuperado. La verdad era que no me importaba mucho que tú pensaras un poco en esa relación, pero ciertamente, no quería que tuvieras esas mismas ideas fijas. Cuando ella se marchó me hizo daño, pero, con el tiempo, he visto que hizo muy bien. Por los dos. Cuando me la volví a encontrar, dos años más tarde, nos pudimos reír y vimos lo mala pareja que éramos una vez que el romance había terminado.

-Así que seguisteis como amigos, ¿no?

-No. Seguimos nuestras vidas por separado hasta hace tres años, cuando ella me llamó para pedirme consejo financiero. Malachate acababa de arruinarse y estaban en un buen lío. Me alegró poder ayudarlos.

-Fue muy amable por tu parte.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

-Son una gran pareja. Pero unos inútiles en los negocios.

-Anoche, ¿de verdad que estabas tan preocupado por mí?

-Tremendamente.

-¿Cuándo decidiste volver a casa?

-Cinco minutos después de que el helicóptero despegara -dijo él tomándola de nuevo de las manos-. Ya sé que me porté mal, pero me estaba haciendo tanto daño a mí mismo como a ti. _Dío, cara, _llevo tanto tiempo amándote.

-¿Cuánto?

-Desde el primer mes que empezaste a trabajar para mí.

Sorprendida, Serena lo miró.

-Pero me dijiste que no creías en el amor.

-Serena, te habría dicho que el cielo es rosa si con eso te hubiera impresionado. Habría dicho o hecho cualquier cosa con tal de convencerte de que era una buena idea que te casaras conmigo. Si te hubiera contado lo que realmente sentía, te habría asustado. Eres tan considerada con los sentimientos de los demás que podrías haber decidido que no era justo que te casaras conmigo.

-Así que me ofreciste un matrimonio de conveniencia.

-Algo nada amenazante.

-Y no te quejaste de nada hasta que no tuve este anillo en el dedo.

-Pensé que tenía que ser paciente.

-No eres precisamente un hombre paciente.

-Cuando supe que Seiya y tu prima habían roto y me imaginé dónde podías estar tú... Y me mentiste. Eso fue toda una mala experiencia. Me sentí fatal.

-Darien, yo...

-Pero aun así, volví. No me creí tu versión de los hechos, pero tu tía llamó esta mañana y me pidió que te dijera que te agradecía el pequeño favor que le habías hecho y que Seiya y Hotaru se habían vuelto a hablar. Ella no tenía ni idea de que yo no sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Serena... debería haber confiado en ti.

-Cuando la gente miente, la confianza puede ser muy difícil -dijo ella suavemente.

-Si no me hubieras mentido, no habrías hecho ningún pequeño favor. No te lo habría permitido.

-Habrías sentido lástima por Seiya. Hotaru le engañó cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada.

Darien oyó eso con una completa falta de interés y sin dejar de mirarla a ella.

-¿Estabas hablando en serio cuando me dijiste que me amabas?

Serena le puso las manos en los hombros y lo miró extasiada.

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Creo que quiero que me lo digas, por lo menos, una vez cada cinco minutos.

-Te amo.

Entonces, Darien le abarcó el rostro con manos temblorosas.

-No sé cómo no te diste cuenta de que estoy locamente enamorado de ti, ansioso de llamar tu atención...

Su hambrienta boca se apoyó en la de ella y el doloroso vacío de su interior se esfumó para siempre. Luego la tomó en brazos y así subieron las escaleras hasta el dormitorio.

-¿Realmente vas a estar tan loca como para querer un hijo mío? -le preguntó él mientras le recorría el rostro a besos.

-¿Tenemos que llegar a hacer esto mucho para conseguir ese objetivo?

-¿Necesitamos una excusa?

Decidieron entonces que no la necesitaban para nada y se concentraron en la dificultad de desnudarse a toda prisa, cuando ninguno de los dos tenía la menor gana de seguir mucho tiempo de pie. Un buen rato después, estaban tumbados en la cama con los cuerpos entrelazados.

Entonces, de repente, un pensamiento se le ocurrió a Serena.

-Darien, ¿crees que podrías conseguirle un trabajo mejor a Seiya?

Cuando los rasgos de él se pusieron tensos, Serena le pasó un dedo por la boca.

-No me ha parecido mal que tú hayas ayudado a Mina y a su familia, ¿verdad?

-No, pero...

-El matrimonio de Seiya y Hotaru tendría muchas más posibilidades de salir adelante si él ganara un poco más de dinero.

La tensión desapareció de los rasgos de Darien y Serena sonrió satisfecha.

-Estoy aprendiendo a pensar como tú, mi amor... será mejor que te andes con cuidado.

-Todo eso de los celos ya está olvidado -dijo Darien, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Porque ahora ya sabes que no tienes que estar celoso. Empecé a enamorarme de ti desde el primer día. ¿Cómo podía haber sido de otra manera? Eres atractivo, sexy y suspicaz sólo cuando es en mi bien. Y, de paso, a Seiya no le gustaría nada trabajar en Alaska.

-En Dubai hay un buen mercado turístico. Así tendrían un descanso de la familia, una buena vida social, sol y una doncella y cocinera -dijo Darien sonriendo con ganas-. ¿Tú qué crees?

-Creo que vas a tenerme que aguantar bastante tiempo.

-Y yo creo que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, _bella mía._

Y, con la ayuda de un beso apasionado, Darien se aseguró de que los problemas de los demás fueran lo último en lo que a ella se le ocurriera pensar en esos momentos. En vez de eso, Serena se rindió completamente a las sensaciones.

**FIN**

**BUENO ESTA HISTORIA HA LLEGADO A SU FIN ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA HISTORIA "DESEO SIN AMOR"**


End file.
